The Best Year
by GariBlack
Summary: The tangled and romantic seventh year for our Marauders. With their seventh year comes the harsh reality of the war around them and tests their ties of friendship. JamesLily, RemusOC, and SiriusOC.
1. On The Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except my original characters, Gari and Rayven, among other places or extra people I throw in._

_Author's note: This is my first HP fic to actually put on-line, so updates might be frequent, or they might not. Depending on how this fic does, I might do a sequel._

_Note 1: No clichéd Yule Ball in this fic. (Unless there's popular demand or something or a huge idea hits me for it.)_

_Note 2: I'm aware that the Sex Pistols would not have been around in this year, but it seemed oh-so-appropriate for Sirius._

_Note 3 (Jeez, I've got a lot): Lucius is in this fic, although he is not supposed to be in their year. I make this note for nitpicky people who will pick it out._

_Summary: The tangled and romantic seventh year for our Marauders. With their seventh year comes the harsh reality of the war around them. (Don't worry, this is not angst.) Story alternates evenly between James/Lily, Remus/OC, and especially Sirius/OC._

_------_

**The Best Year**

------

Gari Bennett looked slightly flustered as she found herself on the other side of the gateway to Platform 9 ¾. Her brown hair was slightly disheveled and her grey eyes filled with relief to see that she hadn't missed the train. On the contrary, the clock above her said she had ten minutes before the train left, and students were bustling about her.

'Bloody watch', she thought. 'Why does it have to be fast?'

Gari had spent the summer with her pureblood family, forced to endure families like the Malfoys and Lestranges, who did nothing but insult people like Gari's best friend, Lily Evans when they came over. Red-haired Lily Evans and Gari had been friends since they first met on the platform six years ago. Only in the summer were they separated, when Lily went back to her family in Surrey, and Gari went back to her family's estate in London.

The seventeen year old witch was finally entering her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, she could start her job at the Ministry of Magic. Finally, she could be on her own. Finally, and best of all, there was no more-

Gari was suddenly on the floor, sprawled on her hands and knees. She whirled around to see the prat who had knocked into her.

'Sirius soddin' Black' Gari thought bitterly.

The teen boy was lying next to her, rubbing his hands gently on the marks the rough pavement had left on them. Gari knew him from the torn jeans and 'Sex Pistols' t-shirt, not to mention the incredibly handsome features that graced his face.

Sirius looked up angrily at her for a minute, but he broke into a grin when he saw that it was her.

"Gari! Smashing to see you-"

"Don't even start, Black," Gari told him coldly. "I'm looking for Lily."

At Lily's name, Sirius rolled his stunning blue eyes dramatically toward the ceiling. "Evans is probably just figuring out more names to call James during the year. You know, along with git, toerag, prat, ponce-"

Gari started walking away with her trunk, and Sirius fell into step beside her.

"Bully, loser...I've got more," Sirius flashed a smirk at her as his ebony hair fell into his eyes.

"If James Potter wasn't all of those things and more, she'd give him a chance," Gari replied angrily, stopping for moment and looking around. "He asks her out every five minutes-LILS!"

Lily Evans turned and smiled as she saw her friend. Rayven Lockley, the last member of their group, was next to her, and they both sprinted towards Gari, their trunks bumping up and down noisily on the pavement. Lily dropped her handle of her trunk and embraced Gari tightly. When she released, Rayven held her just as fiercely. Finally, Gari stepped back and looked at them.

The girls couldn't have looked more different. Lily had delicate, porcelain skin to complement her auburn hair nicely. But what everyone noticed about Lily right away was her eyes. They were beautiful and almond-shaped, colored the brightest shade of green one might see on spring's first leaf.

Rayven had oriental eyes that were as dark and mysterious as midnight. Her hair was just as dark, currently sporting streaks of indigo that went back with the rest of her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Rae, what did you do to your hair?" Gari asked, tugging on a lock of sapphire.

Rayven flashed a smile. "I needed a change." She paused and then laughed. "My mother didn't exactly agree."

Gari grinned, and then realized Sirius was still there. She turned to him and said rather nastily to him, "Shouldn't you be trailing after Potter?"

Sirius glared at her. "No need to get shirty with me, miss."

Sirius slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle on his trunk. He started to leave, and then called over his shoulder, "Oh, Lily? James sends his love!"

Lily turned a bright shade of red from the mixture of fury and embarrassment. Gari rolled her eyes at Sirius as he blew her a kiss.

"I can't take another year of him," Gari said through gritted teeth.

Lily nodded in agreement, and Rayven smirked at both of them.

"What are you so amused about?" Gari asked, and Rayven grin broadened.

"Sirius isn't as bad as you think, Gari," Rayven said as the girls walked towards the train. "He's got a lot going for him. He's bright, funny, popular...gorgeous..." Rayven trailed off as she eyed Sirius appreciatively from across the station. When she saw Gari's disapproving look, she laughed. "Both of you need to lighten up a bit. Lils, give James a chance, and Gari, you need to back off Sirius a bit."

Lily and Gari's glares silenced her.

------

"She's over there," Sirius Black said to James Potter as he pointed to Lily.

"What? Who?" James stopped craning his neck to get a better look at the crowd, and tried to look casual. "Who's over there?" He rumpled up his black hair a bit and put on the look of innocence.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You've nearly broken your neck three times today looking for Lily Evans. She's over there with Rayven and Gari."

James turned his head in that direction and felt a smile tug at his lips. "She's so beautiful, Sirius."

"Right," Sirius said absentmindedly, busy rummaging through his bag for his pack of cigarettes.

"She's like Aphrodite, only better-" James started to say, but Sirius cut him off.

"Prongs, if I have to listen to you sprout off poetry about Lily Evans for another year, I'm moving in with the Slytherins," Sirius interrupted, using his wand to light his cigarette. He took a drag and a look of ecstasy passed over his face.

James rolled his eyes. "It's no wonder Gari doesn't pay you any attention. Your breath must be terrible after smoking all the time."

Sirius shrugged and took another drag, exhaling the smoke slowly. "Growing up in a family like mine, mate, I need these bloody things."

Glancing at James' bag, Sirius' eyes widened. He saw a flash of metal in it, and quickly dove his hand into the bag. Before James could stop him, Sirius yanked out the Head Boy badge. Sirius held out the badge accusingly and scowled.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sirius asked. "How could you do this?"

James snatched his badge back and flushed. "I can't help it if Dumbledore's insane. I thought for sure he'd choose Moony."

Sirius still glared at him. "I feel completely and utterly betrayed. Instead of being in detention with me this year, you'll be the one giving them out!"

James sighed. "It's just that...I..."

Sirius looked at him angrily. "Spit it out, mate!"

"Lily's Head Girl!" James blurted. "Think of it! Me and her! Working side by side all year!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be friends with such a romantic git?

------

Remus Lupin brushed the hair out of his eyes as he rolled his trunk down the corridor on the train. His fingers lingered on a recent scar; one added to many others on his body. He'd acquired it in the basement of his house, where his parents kept him every summer during his transformations. Remus was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even see Rayven until he collided with her in the hallway.

"Sorry," He murmured, steadying her.

Rae just smiled. "Remus, it's so good to see you! I didn't hear from you all summer."

"I was...busy," He replied.

"Are you looking for Sirius and James?" She asked. He nodded, grateful for an exit. She was standing so close to him now.

Too close. His werewolf senses kicked in, and he could smell the tang of oranges in her hair, the chocolate on her breath, even the cold she carried in from outside.

"They're three compartments down," Rae told him. "Or at least, Peter and Sirius are. James is in the front compartment with Lily and the prefects."

"Why?" Remus frowned. "He isn't-"

"Yeah, he's Head Boy," Rae smiled. "Well, I should...I guess I'll see you at school."

"Right."

He watched her leave, and couldn't help but feel the pinch of regret in his stomach.

------

Rayven closed the door to the compartment and leaned against it, sighing loudly. She closed her eyes and tried to get a grip. Her crush on Remus was new. She'd only realized it last year. She'd just realized how much she loved listening to him. She'd just realized how much she loved the way he made her laugh with his quick, dry humor. She'd just realized how much she loved staring into his strange, beautiful amber eyes.

She'd just realized she loved _him_.

------

_End of chapter one! Please review! No flames!_


	2. Clashing

_Woohoo! New chapter!_

------

Lily looked around at each anxious face staring up at her. All of the fifth year prefects were seated in front of her in the spacious compartment the prefects and Head Boy and Girl had. She was telling them about their duties as prefects, but her mind was only half focused on what she was telling them. She had no idea who the Head Boy was. He wasn't in the compartment, and it hadn't been mentioned in the letter she'd received from Professor McGonagall.

Probably Remus Lupin, she thought. That wouldn't be so bad.

She couldn't help but like Remus, even if he did hang around with prats like Potter and Black. At the thought of Potter, Lily grimaced, drawing confused looks from her audience. She smiled and continued speaking, though she still thought about-

The compartment door opened, and Lily's stunning green eyes flared when she saw who it was.

"Potter!" Lily cried. "What are you doing down here?" Lily paused and composed herself, putting on her Head Girl voice. "This compartment is reserved for the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects. That does not include you."

James flashed her a grin and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Actually, Evans, I'm afraid that does include me."

"What are you-" Lily paused and then paled considerably. "You don't mean-"

"Head Boy," James nodded and slung an arm around her shoulder. "It's fabulous, isn't it? Us? The whole year?"

Lily just then comprehended that he had put his arm around her, and she stared at it in disgust. Forgetting about making a good impression on the prefects, she jerked out of his grasp and glared at him.

"There is no us, Potter," Lily hissed coldly at him. She turned back to the prefects and put on a smile, "That's all for now, everyone. You can go and sit with your friends in other compartments if you want, or you can stay here."

Without sparing James another glance, Lily turned on her heal and walked out. Sighing, James followed, but he turned a different way outside, moving down towards his friends' compartment. When he entered, he found Sirius on one side, lounging in a way that his legs were propped up to take up the entire bench. Remus sat near the window, the sunlight falling on his pale face as he read. Peter was going through his new bag of pranks and tricks he'd gotten over the summer. Peter and Remus had already changed into their uniforms and robes completely, whereas Sirius hadn't tucked in his shirt and his tie was loosely done. Liking that idea, James loosened his tie and then rubbed at his temples. Sirius looked up at him with an amused smile.

"Are the duties of Head Boy already getting to you?" Sirius asked, smirking. James rolled his eyes and moved toward the seat Sirius' legs were on. When Sirius didn't make any sign of moving, James shoved his legs off, sending Sirius to the floor. Remus and Peter snorted in amusement, while Sirius glared at him. James was sure that if Sirius was in his dog form, he would have been growling.

"You have no idea," James replied casually, sitting down on the seat where Sirius' feet had been moments before.

As Sirius started to sit back down on the seat, the compartment door slid open. Lucius Malfoy was there, his grey eyes glittering like polished stones and his platinum blonde hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Behind him were Sirius' cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, with one of their redheaded Slytherin girlfriends, as well as Severus Snape.

"Cousin!" Sirius said brightly, greeting primarily Bellatrix, who narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm. "I'm so sorry I missed the family reunion over the summer. Tell me, what's the family count of Death Eaters now?"

Bellatrix took a step towards him, but Lucius cut her off. Bellatrix must have gotten Malfoy's warning, because she backed off. James couldn't miss the look of contempt Sirius had on his face when his gaze shifted to Snape. Snape looked back at him with just as much loathing.

"So, Potter," Lucius murmured. "I could not believe it when I heard you made Head Boy, but now I see it's true."

"Jealous, Malfoy?" James shot back. "Since you aren't a prefect anymore, you might want to watch what you say from now on."

"Empty threats, Potter," Lucius replied, smiling coldly. "I can do more to you than you could ever do to me."

James rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Sirius, however, got to his feet. "Tell me, Lucius, is that tattoo Voldemort gave you over the summer the reason you're threatening us? Because, let's face it mate, you used to be scared of us."

Lucius began to pull out his wand, but Bellatrix's redheaded friend put a hand on Lucius' arm.

"Lucius, they aren't worth it," She whispered. "They aren't worth getting expelled over."

"Appreciate that, love," Sirius almost purred, causing the redhead to blush and move to Bellatrix's side once again. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her friend, who just shrugged and tried to hide her growing blush.

Lucius motioned to his group and they stalked out of the compartment.

"She was a Slytherin, Padfoot," James said incredulously as he watched Sirius' cheeky gaze follow the redhead.

Sirius just shrugged and looked out the window.

------

When Lily entered her friends' compartment, she slammed the door violently, causing Rayven and Gari to jump. They glanced at each other when they caught some of the words Lily was muttering under her breath:

'Stupid prat...how could he...what was Dumbledore thinking...'

"I suppose you met James in the front compartment," Gari cut in to Lily's ranting. "It's come as a shock to everyone, Lils. Trust me."

Lily sighed and flopped down onto the seat next to Rayven. "It's just that it's...well, Potter! When is he going to get it through his thick head that I'm not interested?"

"It's a mystery," Rayven shrugged, taking a chocolate frog out of her bag and unwrapping it. "It's our last year, so maybe things will be better."

"I don't think so," Lily sighed. "We've known those boys for six years, and they've never changed. What's going to be so different about this year?"

"He knows that this is his last chance," Sirius' smooth voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Gari asked, rolling her eyes.

Sirius shrugged from his pose of leaning against the doorway. He moved to sit next to Gari, but she inched away from him.

"Just thought I'd check in," Sirius replied innocently. "And to answer your question, Lily, James knows that he needs to be better this year." Sirius snorted in amusement at the look of doubt on Lily's face. "Not that it matters, evidently."

Lily crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and gave him an emotionless face. Sirius sighed impatiently.

"He knows that unless he makes a good impression on you this year, that he won't see you again," Sirius explained. "He's going to try and be nice, but I'm betting it only lasts a few minutes."

Rayven frowned. "Sirius, you're his friend."

"Exactly," Sirius smirked. "So I can only try and dissuade him from chasing after you this year, Lily."

Lily sighed in relief. "I appreciate that."

"I don't do it for you," Sirius said bluntly. "It's just that it's pathetic to see him turn into a wreck around you when you aren't looking."

Gari rolled her eyes again, and strode out of the compartment; Sirius followed. Gari turned around and crossed her arms.

"What is it now?" Gari asked, tapping her foot.

"Just like to know what it is about me that you have a problem with," Sirius asked. "I haven't even done anything to you."

"Yet," Gari shot back at him.

Sirius grinned, revealing a dimple on his left cheek. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I do have a few tricks planned for the coming weeks."

"But without James," Gari reminded him, but then she frowned. "How is that going to work?" She paused and grinned. "No more Padfoot and Prongs?"

"How do you know about those?" Sirius asked, surprised, but nonetheless amused.

Gari blushed. "Oh...once in fourth year, I saw you guys pouring over a map or something. It had the names on it, and I heard you calling each other them."

Sirius' eyes widened slightly. "How much of that map did you see?"

"Enough," Gari said, grinning mischievously and turning away from him.

Sirius caught her arm, and whirled her to face him again. He couldn't help but smirk back at her. "Well...now that you've seen too much, I guess I'll have to kill you."

"Right," Gari replied sarcastically. "Good luck with that."

She started to walk away from him, and then called over her shoulder: "See you at school, Black!"

------

_Again, I say Woohoo!_


	3. It's no fun if she just throws herself a...

------

Lily gave a sigh of relief as soon as she entered the Great Hall. After the torturous months of sharing a room with her sister, it felt wonderful to be at a place where there were people like here. She couldn't help but grin the entire way to her seat. Gari caught her eye as she sat down across from her.

"Happy to be home?" Gari asked, smiling right back at her best friend.

"Of course," Lily replied as Rayven sat down next to her. "This is our last year, I'm Head Girl, and Professor McGonagall said she'd owl a recommendation for me to the Ministry of Magic at the end of the year. Things are near perfect."

Gari raised an eyebrow as the rest of the students settled. "Near perfect?"

"Well…" Lily let her words trail off as she looked across the room at the Ravenclaw table. Gari followed her gaze to a handsome blonde boy with clear blue eyes and dimples.

"Are you still mad about Gideon Prewett?" Gari teased. "I thought a summer away from him would have done you good."

Lily flushed and shrugged. "I didn't think about him all summer…but then I saw him on the train…and…" She gazed back at Gideon, and a dreamy smile fell over her lips.

Gari rolled her eyes in a friendly sort of way, but rolled them again in an annoyed fashion as Sirius Black plopped down into the seat next to her. As if on cue, James Potter took a seat next to Lily in a similar fashion. Rayven met Remus Lupin's eyes as he walked by and they shared a small smile at the all-too-familiar routine the boys and girls went through each September. James would pursue Lily, and Lily would reject; whereas Sirius and Gari preferred to share banter while Sirius would throw in a flirtatious line here or there.

"I think they're getting worse," Remus told Rayven as he sat in between her and Frank Longbottom.

"Who, the boys or the girls?" Rayven replied, grinning.

"Both," He glanced at Gari and Sirius, both trading remakes. James tried unsuccessfully to put his arm around Lily, whose glare was enough to make him stop.

The Hall immediately quieted when the Headmaster got up to speak. Even Sirius and James stopped going on and on to listen. Dumbledore smiled at everyone, but his eyes could not.

"So we begin another year at our beloved Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "I hope many of you come back to us after a wonderful summer. However, for those of you who are troubled, I assure you that you have my sympathies."

Dumbledore's eyes did not rest on anyone, but Lily leaned towards the table a little and whispered, "Mary Gibbon's parents were killed by Death Eaters. Alice Bell's too."

James, despite his outward carefree image, felt his heart and stomach lurch as he glanced down the table at Alice, who was being comforted by Frank. Tearstains decorated her usually happy, soft face. James looked at Lily next to him, who looked just as miserable. Without thinking of what he was doing, he reached for Lily's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Lily looked up at him with searching eyes, and for a moment, she looked at him almost gratefully for the comfort. But the moment passed, and Lily looked away quickly.

James sighed and then looked back at Dumbledore. James thought he saw Dumbledore look directly at him and Lily for a second, but then he continued his gaze across the Great Hall.

"On a more pleasant note, I should tell you that this year," Dumbledore continued. "Our Head Boy will be James Potter; the Head Girl will be Lily Evans."

There was immediately a murmur at each table.

"Potter and Evans?"

"Talk about a match."

"Yeah, made in hell."

"Anyone betting on how long before Lily slaps him?"

"Sirius!" James frowned at his best friend, who had made the last remark. Sirius just smirked back at him, and then winked at Lily when he saw her glaring at him.

"Without further ado," Dumbledore said, raising a hand and his eyes gleaming. "Let the feast commence."

"Thank Circe," Sirius breathed as he quickly helped himself to everything on the table.

"Circe?" Gari raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't she the witch that seduced men and then turned them into pigs?"

"Yes," Sirius replied through a mouthful of chicken. "What's your point?"

Gari shook her head with a half smile on her face. "Nothing, just that she seems like your kind of witch."

"You're my kind of witch," Sirius told her seriously, looking her straight in the eyes.

The look was so un-Sirius-like that Gari couldn't help being hypnotized by the sapphire depths. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed and quickly put her concentration back on her food. Sirius smiled gently and continued eating as well.

"Here guys," Frank said, passing a handful of papers down to the group. "Seventh year schedules. Pass them down the table."

The group quickly took theirs and passed the rest down. Sirius looked over Gari's arm at her schedule and grinned. "Well, look at that! Advanced transfiguration together, potions too….herbology….oh, and arithmancy."

"You take arithmancy?" Gari asked, looking doubtful.

"Of course," Sirius seemed surprised that she didn't know. "You need all of these classes if you want to be an auror."

"You want to be an auror?" Lily asked, her eyebrows nearly hitting her hairline. "I would have thought you'd want to open a joke shop with James."

"I did want to," Sirius replied, helping himself to more pumpkin juice. "But James insisted on being aurors. I would be useful, especially now." His eyes shifted over to Alice.

"That's…that's really decent of you, Sirius," Gari said.

"Glad you think so, love," Sirius smirked at her. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "That's just about the only decent thing about me."

With the last comment, Gari came back to reality, where Sirius was a jerk and she hated him. She shoved him away, and turned back to Rayven and Lily. Sirius chuckled and caught Remus' eye, who merely gave him a look that said 'You're wasting your time.'

Sirius shrugged at him and was about to try and talk to Gari again, when a seductive voice came from behind him.

"Hello, Sirius."

Sirius whirled around to see the flirty redhead from the train behind him.

'Lynn Carrol,' Sirius thought, finally putting a name with the face.

"Lynn," Sirius greeted, though somewhat absentmindedly. "How are you?"

"Amazing, now that I'm near you," Lynn replied, flashing him a cheeky and inviting grin.

Rayven heard the last comment and nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. She turned around to look at the look Lynn was giving Sirius, and rolled her eyes. Rayven faced Remus once again, and they shared the same thought, 'What a bloody tart.'

"Yeah…well," Sirius just wanted her to be gone. "Look, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Lynn just nodded and walked away slowly, then she sat down next to Bellatrix at the Slytherin table.

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was something I thought I'd never see," Remus told him. "You actually trying to get rid of a girl throwing herself at you."

Sirius flashed him a cheeky smile, revealing his dimples. "Well, it's no fun if she throws herself at you."

"Funny, that was never a problem for you before," Rayven intervened, causing Remus and Gari to snort in amusement.

Ignoring her, Sirius continued, "It's much better if there's a challenge."

He glanced at Gari, who looked back at him unimpressed. "Well then, you're up for a bloody great challenge."

The four of them stood and followed the rest of the seventh years out as the feast ended. Lily and James had already gone ahead with a group of Gryffindor first years, but as usual had gotten sidetracked with their bickering.

"Potter, just because we are sharing a tower together does not mean I'm going to start liking you all of a sudden."

"I don't want you to start liking me."

"Really?"

"No, I want you to start loving me."

Sigh

"Lily, I'm not as bad as you think."

"James, every time I see you, you're either pranking or hexing someone."

"You just catch me on my bad days."

Sigh

"Lils, when was the last time you saw me hexing someone?"

"The last day of school. You put a hex on a toilet so that it would flush Snape's head."

"Oh, yeah….that was such a brilliant day."

"Potter!"

"Oh, Lily, he's called you you-know-what every time he sees you. You remember fifth year."

"In fifth year, I remember you and Black cursing Snape outside so that his underpants came off."

"Why should that bother you? It's not like there was anything to see."

"Potter!"

And on it went….

------

_Can you tell I don't like Snape? Heehee. Sorry about the wait, I hope it was at least sort of worth it. Next chapter will be Rayven and sigh Remus centered, but also some Lily and James bantering._


	4. Out of Reach

------

_Can you tell I don't like Snape? Heehee. Sorry about the wait, I hope it was at least sort of worth it. Next chapter will be Rayven and sigh Remus centered, but also some Lily and James bantering._

------

Rayven awoke early the next morning, which was the first day of the term. Yawning, she blinked her eyes and was slightly disoriented for a moment as she tried to recollect where she was.

'Back at school,' Rayven remembered, smiling ear to ear. She sat up and pulled back the curtains surrounding her bed. Rae could hear Gari mumbling in her sleep and Alice's light snores to reveal the other girls lack of readiness.

Sighing, Rayven stretched and got out of bed, shivering as her feet came into contact with the cold floor. She tiptoed across the room to the bathroom, where she quickly bathed and dressed in her uniform. Careful not to wake the girls again, she made her way down the stairs, still trying to get on the tie part of her uniform. She was muttering to herself about 'bloody stupid ties' when she found herself at the bottom of the stairs in the Gryffindor common room.

The moment she entered the common room, she heard footsteps coming down from the boys' dormitory, and she turned to see Remus coming down the stairs, looking just as tired as she. Remus looked up at her and gave a smile as a yawn escaped him.

'He looks adorable,' Rayven couldn't help but think. His hair was mussed, and his soft, amber eyes were subdued from sleep.

"Early class?" Remus asked, running a hand through his light hair.

She nodded, still struggling with her tie. "Ancient Ruins."

"Me too," He replied, walking towards her. He motioned towards her tie. "Want some help?"

Rayven nodded gratefully, and told him as he did her tie for her, "You would think that after six years, I would know how to do this. But every year…I…forget."

She started to lose her train of thought as Remus' rough fingertips brushed her collarbone delicately. He finished her tie, and looked down in her eyes. Rayven took the brief moment to examine his face. At first glance, one might think his features to pretty, but over the years his jaw and cheekbones became more defined, giving him the look of someone born to be more than what he was. A scar ran from above his left eye and then jumped down to below it, stopping just above his cheekbone. Some girls were repulsed by scars, but Rayven thought they made people more real, more human.

"Where did you get that?" Rayven asked, on impulse reaching out to finger the scar lightly above his eye.

Remus swallowed. "Oh…I-"

Thankfully, he was interrupted by Sirius, coming down the stairs angrily and very tired.

"God shitting bloody hell early classes," Sirius cursed, letting out a string of worse words as he approached the common room.

Sirius glanced up at an amused Rayven and Remus, but he scowled back at them.

"Seven in the sodding morning," Sirius snapped. "Nothing bloody amusing about that, hmm?"

Rayven sighed and nodded, picking up her book bag.

"We should go," She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Professor Stiffien always hates it when we're late."

------

Professor Mary Stiffien came to teach at Hogwarts when she was twenty two, a fact that she always prided herself on. Having graduated from Hufflepuff several years ago, she had always wanted to pursue a teaching career, but never dreamed that she would work at Hogwarts. This was only her second year, but she adored the students more than anything, even if they did make fun of her at times. The older Slytherin girls, like Narcissa Black, would often poke fun at the Ancient Ruins teacher for giving up her youth to teach.

"Merlin, what a waste," Mary overheard Narcissa saying one time. "What's the point of being young if you're going to lock yourself away in this muggle-loving place?"

Mary sighed and took off her glasses to rub her eyes at the memory. Some of Mary's friends had shared Narcissa's sentiments two years ago, when Mary first applied for the job.

"Lovely morning, Professor!"

Professor Stiffien smiled without looking up, recognizing Sirius Black's voice oozing with charm immediately.

"Mister Black," Professor Stiffien greeted him, finally glancing up to see him, Rayven Lockley, and Remus Lupin entering her class.

Remus and Rayven took seats next to each other, while Sirius approached the Professor's desk.

"Wonderful summer, you had, I suspect," Sirius told her, flashing a brilliant smile that he used on every teacher and the beginning of every year. "Mine wasn't too brilliant though, without you and all." He gave her the look of a sad puppy, gazing his blue eyes up at her.

"I'm sure, Mister Black," Professor Stiffien replied somewhat dryly, yet indulging him with a smile all the same. "You may take your seat."

"Whatever you say, ma'am," Sirius obeyed, giving a small bow and taking a seat at the desk behind Remus and Rayven.

As the rest of the students filed in, the Professor smiled, feeling more at peace than anytime over the summer.

------

Lily was awake the same time as the other girls, only she awoke in the tower she and the Head Boy shared. They each had their own bedroom and bathroom, as well as a small, private common room. As Professor McGonagall had told them the password to the tower, she had given Lily a somewhat encouraging and sympathetic smile. Lily could understand that. She was being forced to share a tower with Potter, of all people! Groaning, Lily made her way down the stairs, through the common room, and to the bathroom door. She was about to enter, when James came out of his, sans shirt, and Lily covered her eyes.

"Ugh! Potter, could you try to contemplate the fact that some of us might not want to see you half naked?" Lily groaned, opening her eyes to glare at him.

James shrugged; he was too tired to argue. He shrugged on his shirt and buttoned it up, but stopped Lily before she entered the bathroom.

"Look, Lily," James put a hand on her arm gently to halt her. "If we're going to be working together all year, shouldn't we try to get along?"

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but then paused. It was true that it would be much easier to work together if they could stop bickering. She smiled and let out a sigh. "Alright, Potter-"

"James," He intervened. "If we're going to stop arguing, we might as well call each other by our first names."

"James," She nodded, trying the name out on her tongue. "Okay, so we call a truce?"

James nodded. "Yes. Friends?" He put out his hand to shake.

Lily hesitated. "James, we can be neutral, but I'm not sure if we could be friends."

James heart squeezed painfully and her unintentionally hurtful words, but he shook his head anyway. "Neutral, then. I can work with that."

Lily nodded and put out her hands. They shook, and then Lily went into her own bathroom. James sighed and fell back onto the common room couch, putting his face in his hands, groaning.

------

After Ancient Ruins, the trio made their way the Great Hall to finally eat breakfast. They found Lily, James, Gari, and Peter at the table already, eating and surprisingly, talking civilly to each other.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Gari and putting an arm around her. "Are we friends now?" He glanced at Lily and James, who were going over Head Boy and Girl duties. "I mean, if they have gotten friendly with each other, I'm sure we can."

"Sirius-" Gari sighed, but Sirius interrupted her.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't at least try going out with each other," Sirius told her, looking her in the eyes.

"Other than the fact that we argue all the time?" Gari shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, there's this thing called chemistry, Gari," Sirius murmured, moving closer to her, but Gari put her hands against his chest to keep him away.

"There's this thing called hate, Sirius," Gari replied, helping herself to eggs and sausage.

Sirius just shrugged. "Hate turns to passion, making for one hell of a snog."

Gari threw her fork on the table. "That's it right there! Sirius, all you want is a shag from me! You want me because I'm a 'challenge'!" She threw his words from last night back his face, causing him to flinch like she had slapped him.

Ignoring the stares she had gotten from her outburst, Gari stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

------


	5. What He Needs

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_-All You Wanted- Michelle Branch_

-------

"Way to go, Sirius," Rayven said with fake cheerfulness as she watched Gari shove open the doors of the Great Hall. "That really couldn't have gone any better."

Underneath the table, she kicked him, hard.

"Ow!" Sirius put a hand to his shin. "Bloody hell, woman! It wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault?" Rayven laughed. "Sirius, you pretty much admitted to her that all you want is to lock yourself with her in Filch's closet for an hour."

"Filch's closet?" Sirius made a face. "Please, I use the Room of Requirement."

"Sirius, for the love of Merlin, focus!" Rayven sighed and took a sip from her orange juice. She gave Sirius a once over. "Lord, you really are a prat."

"I could have told you that," Remus said without sarcasm. Sirius looked at him in surprise, and he continued, "You don't expect me to support you after what you just did."

Sirius sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I guess not," was his muffled reply.

"Sirius?"

"Oh, piss it," Rayven threw her fork down at the all-too-familiar voice and got up to follow where Gari had left.

Lynn Carrol looked at Rayven in amusement as Rae shoved passed her.

"What do you want, Lynn?" Sirius asked. He was in no mood for this.

"Well, I saw the way Gari just treated you," Lynn replied, moving to straddle the bench so that she was facing him directly. She added sympathetically, "She was so awful to you."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. Ignoring Remus' and James' warning looks, Sirius plunged on like he would have done the year before. "Listen, do you have any late classes tonight?"

Lynn shook her head and smiled. "No, my last class ends at five."

"Right," Sirius nodded and smiled. He ignored the part of his heart and brain that were screaming that this was wrong and that he should try and find Gari. "Well, I know that I'll be in the astronomy tower late tonight." Lynn caught his hint and smiled even wider.

"I'll see you later, Lynn," Sirius took his bag, stood, and walked slowly out of the Great Hall.

James' eyes followed him as he left, and Lily noticed.

"You can go after him if you want," Lily told him. "I think we're done here." She motioned to the list of rules and duties Professor McGonagall had given them.

James smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Lily."

He ran out of the Hall and looked around for Sirius as he exited. James caught sight of him going up the stairs, and James ran after him.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned around with a sort of amused look on his face at the sight of James panting and sweating to cover the amount of distance between him and the Great Hall.

"You're really out of shape," Sirius commented as James came up next to him on the stairs. "How is it you're a Quidditch player again?"

"Well, I'm not exactly running after the snitch, now am I?" James finally caught his breath. "Look, Sirius, you should talk to Gari."

Sirius sighed in an annoyed fashion. "You know what? I don't think I should."

His cold tone threw James off balance for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Sirius, stop being a prat!"

Sirius regarded his best friend in surprise. "What?"

"If I'm willing to tone down a bit for Lily, I think that you can do the same for Gari," James told him. "It won't kill you to stop snogging every girl in sight."

Sirius smirked at him. "So you're going to 'tone down a bit for Lily'? Well, this just in, mate, wouldn't you rather have her like you for you?"

James sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "It's not like I'm completely changing, Sirius, I'm just going to stop being a jerk." Off of Sirius' look, he added, "We've both been jerks the past few years, Sirius, and we both know it."

"Contrary to what you seem to believe, I've got nothing on you, James," Sirius added as he walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. "You have been much worse than me these past few glorious years."

James threw up his hands in defense. "Look, Sirius, I don't want to fight. I just want you to know that I'm going to change. And if you're not alright with that, then…I don't know." James looked away.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, you can change all you like. We'll still be friends."

James sighed in relief. "Well, you had me worried there for a second." Sirius smiled and started to walk away, but James yelled after him, "You know you're mad about her! Just go talk to her!"

Sirius just threw up a hand to acknowledge him and continued walking.

"Gah!" James exclaimed in frustration.

"James?" Gari's hesitant voice came from behind him.

James turned around slowly and managed a friendly smile. "Hi, Gari."

"Er…look, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't bother yourself over me and Sirius," Gari looked down at the ground. "It wouldn't work out between us."

"Why not?" James grasped her arms in exasperation. "You're perfect for each other!"

"Would you care to tell me why everyone thinks that?" Gari's voice was rising with annoyance.

"You're both insanely stubborn," James counted the traits off on his fingers as he continued. "Both taking all the same classes, both want to be aurors, both adore Quidditch, both love astronomy-"

"James, that's all well and good, but-" Gari paused. "Sirius likes astronomy?"

James nodded. "Yeah, you know, Sirius is the name of a bright star."

Gari frowned. "Right…well, right." She tried to collect her thoughts. "James, Sirius loses interest in girls within a week. The longest he had a girlfriend was two weeks, in fact." She paused again. "Do you know that said girlfriend was Alicia Marthers in our year? She came crying into the common room last year, sobbing about how Sirius dumped her for a fifth year Ravenclaw girl."

James nodded. "I know Sirius has had his problems, Gari, don't get me wrong. But, maybe, if you gave him a chance, it would be good for him."

Gari sighed and started to walk away, but James caught her arm.

"Gari, please consider it," He pleaded. "Sirius really needs something good in his life." He paused and flushed. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've been a bit of a prat myself while at Hogwarts." James then lowered his voice, and added as a final note, "He's been through a lot. I think you could give him a reason to keep living this life."

Gari was genuinely touched by James' words. She sighed and looked at the sincerity in James' hazel eyes. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright, James, you win."

"Really? You'll give him a chance?" James looked thoroughly shocked.

"Yes, but on one condition," Gari added.

"What's that?"

"This has to go slow, James," Gari told him. "And he needs to know that. I need to be friends with him before anything else."

James nodded. "Of course. I'll go talk to him, and ask him to go and see you, alright?"

"Okay," Gari nodded and smiled.

James ran off in Sirius' direction, leaving Gari there to contemplate her future friendship with Sirius Black.

------

_Next – Gari and Sirius talk about their relationship, and some Lily and James._


	6. The Past Predicts the Future

------

Sirius found Gari in the Gryffindor common room later in the afternoon, doing her homework from her morning classes in one of the huge chairs near the fire. Sirius unconsciously swallowed and felt his palms start to sweat slightly.

'Well, this is new,' Sirius thought, mentally checking his nervousness.

Sirius had never been ill at ease around girls. They came as naturally to him as transfiguration or charms did, only a little more so.

'Yeah, but you've never been such a prat to one before,' The good side of Sirius' mind reminded him. 'You've never had to grovel for forgiveness before. The girls have always come to you.'

Swallowing his pride, he walked farther into the room and sat in a chair across from her.

"Gari," Sirius greeted her, giving a somewhat subdued smile.

Gari glanced up at him, and began to put away her papers and books into her bag to give him her undivided attention. "Sirius."

"Listen, about what I said this morning," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and raised his head to meet her soft gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Gari asked.

"Because…" Sirius paused and swallowed. "Because I hurt you. And…and I don't ever want to do that."

Gari just shook her head. "Sirius, I would love to believe you. Really, I would. But it's hard to hear this from the boy that everyone knows has snogged or shagged every girl in our year." Gari paused. "With the exception of Lily, Rayven, and me."

Sirius looked at the floor. "Well…"

Gari looked shocked. "You and Lily?"

"No!" Sirius held his hands up in defense. "No, just…well, in fourth year I ran into Rayven late at the astronomy tower. One thing led to another, and…we…er, snogged."

"Uh huh," Gari said absent-mindedly, still too stunned to reply. "Sirius, this isn't helping you very much by telling me this."

Sirius shrugged. "I just want to be honest with you."

Gari sighed and rubbed her temples. "Why me, Sirius? What's so fascinating about me?

"Have you seen you?" Sirius asked bluntly, smiling when he successfully got Gari to blush.

"Sirius, you know what I meant," Gari said, trying to will away the flushed look she had on.

"I…don't know," Sirius admitted. "I just know that I like being around you. I love the banter. I love the way you fight me every inch of the way." Off of Gari's look, he continued, "I don't know. I just like the way we are together."

Gari met his sapphire eyes and saw a flash of something genuine, something true.

'He really is horribly good-looking,' Gari thought reluctantly.

His dark hair was just the right sort of curly, enough so that it hung gracefully in his eyes a little, and that it came down to the nape of his neck. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen, and they were framed by elegant, dark lashes. His high cheekbones and sensual lips revealed his aristocratic heritage

"Gari?" Sirius' voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Gari shook her head. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"So, do you think you might want to give us a chance?" He gave a sad puppy look, and he looked so adorable that Gari responded unconsciously.

"Yes," Gari replied. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding. "Okay." He paused for a second. "Listen, I was going to go down to the kitchens to nick some food. Do you want to come?"

Gari nodded. "Behind the fruit painting?"

When he nodded, they started to walk toward the common room exit, but then Gari turned to him again and gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"Do you do this with all the girls you ask out?" Gari asked as they moved through the portrait hole.

Sirius flashed her a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I seduce girls with pastries. It's my specialty."

Rolling her eyes, but in a friendly manner, Gari started down the hallway toward the kitchens.

------

"Let me get this straight," Lily started to say to James. The two had run into each other in the library, and James had pulled her aside. "You want to go to the Headmaster to ask him to throw a huge Halloween dance?"

James smiled. "Yeah, why not? We never have any dances here, just banquets and all that. A change might be good."

Lily considered it for a moment. She was about to refuse, but then she thought of Gideon. She could go with him!

Lily nodded and smiled. "Alright, James. We can go tomorrow to ask Professor Dumbledore."

"Fantastic," James grinned. "Are you going back to the Head tower?" Lily nodded, and James quickly added, "Me too; I'll walk with you."

They were half way to the tower, occasionally talking to each other, when they ran into several of James' least favorite people. Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Rodolphus Lestrange sneered at James and Lily. James resisted the urge to trip Lucius Malfoy as he passed, but Lucius couldn't help but provoke James.

"Potter!" Malfoy called after James, and reluctantly, James turned.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" James tried to keep his tone neutral, finding it extremely difficult.

Lucius shrugged and smirked a little. "I just couldn't resist commenting on how…adorable the two of you look together."

James didn't know where this was going, so he just nodded, and said sarcastically, "Thanks, Lucius." He turned to leave, but Lucius tossed another comment at him:

"Yes, I always knew you and a mudblood would be meant for each other."

James stopped dead. He glanced at Lily, who was shaking her head.

"James, just ignore him, please," Lily whispered, with pleading in her voice. "Please, don't-"

But James was already halfway to Lucius. Instead of pulling his wand out, like Lucius would have expected, James punched him right in the jaw. The blow sent Lucius reeling, to the floor, and Narcissa gasped in shock.

"James, stop!" Lily tried to get his attention.

James kneeled next to Lucius on the ground and punched him again, this time on the nose.

"Lily, what the hell is he doing?"

Lily turned and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Sirius with Gari next to him.

"He, er, snapped," Lily told Sirius, who did not look at all concerned for James.

On the contrary, he looked rather amused. Lily looked from where James was still punching Lucius, with Lucius fighting right back at him, back to Sirius helplessly.

"Sirius, can't you stop him?" Lily grabbed Sirius' arm and made him look at her.

Sirius shrugged with smile. "If I wanted too, I suppose."

Oh, if looks could kill.

Sirius threw his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, I'll stop him."

Sirius managed to reach James through the gathering crowd in the corridor and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"Come on, mate," Sirius said to him, struggling to hold on to James. "Don't worry, he got what he deserved. He's not so pretty anymore."

James nodded, still fuming and panting. One of his glasses' lenses was broken, and he had a cut on his lip. Lucius, however, looked worse by far. Narcissa was currently tending to him, throwing dirty looks at James every once in a while.

"What the devil is going on here!?"

All of the students turned at the sound of the shrill voice. Professor McGonagall, Professor Stiffien, and Professor Flitwick stood in front of the students. Flitwick looked shocked, McGonagall livid. Professor Stiffien, however, glanced from Lucius to James curiously, as though going over what could have happened in her mind. Professor McGonagall quickly grabbed James to make him look at her.

"MISTER POTTER, YOU ARE HEAD BOY! YOU SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING IN THE CORRIDORS OR ANYWHERE FOR THAT MATTER!" It was rather frightening, really. Professor McGonagall was as pale as a ghost, but her eyes were bulging.

Lucius Malfoy made a move to try and run for it, but McGonagall grabbed him with her other hand.

"AND YOU, MISTER MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU FIGHT IN THIS SCHOOL? YOUR FATHER WILL BE HEARING OF THIS! MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT THAT!"

"Professor?" Lily's rather tentative voice broke into McGonagall's tirade. "Please, James was only mad because Lucius called me a-"

"MISS EVANS DO NOT DEFEND HIM!"

"Minerva," Professor Stiffien interrupted. "I know James rather well." She cast a look of dislike at Lucius. "And Lucius too, for that matter, and I don't think James would have fought without," She glanced at Lucius again. "Provoking."

"Mary, I don't care if he was provoked! Look at both of them! Fighting is not acceptable under any circumstances," Professor McGonagall did not ease her hold on either of the boys.

"I agree, Minerva, of course," Professor Stiffien said calmly. "But I would recommend that you take into consideration the records of both these boys before you administer punishment."

Still fuming, Professor McGonagall nodded and released the boys. "Both of you will go to your common rooms. You will stay there until instructed to do otherwise. Potter, I will decide your punishment soon. Malfoy, I will talk to Professor Sigismund this evening. He will decide your punishment." She turned to address the others. "You should all move along to your houses. Good night."

As the Professors left, James glanced at Lily and caught her eye. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look disappointed in him either.

------

_a/n- Professor Sigismund is the DADA teacher in my story, as well as head of Slytherin house. I think you'll…enjoy him. Mwahaha... insert evil look here_


	7. Going Slow

_Little bit of hot Gari/Sirius mush in this chapter. Woo!_

------

Remus hesitated before entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Rayven was next to him and noticed.

"What is it?" Rayven asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Nothing," Remus shook his head.

"Not a fan of Professor Sigismund?" Rayven guessed, referring to their DADA teacher. Rayven wasn't so fond of the young teacher either.

"That's putting it nicely, Rae," Remus replied, grasping the handle of the door and pulling it opened. The door groaned as it let them into the classroom.

They took their assigned seats at the front of the room. Professor Sigismund was already seated at his ebony desk, writing furiously.

"He's probably already writing out detentions," Rayven whispered to Remus. "Stupid git."

Remus felt a smile tug at his lips, but it vanished when Professor Sigismund's normally sickeningly smooth voice cut into the air like a knife.

"Miss Lockley, no talking!" The Professor snapped.

"Class doesn't for another five minutes," Rayven argued.

"The moment that you step into this classroom, you are to be silent!" Professor Sigismund replied in a voice that said the argument was over. "Talk back to me again and I will give you a detention."

Remus hated Professor Sigismund with a vengeance. Sigismund was relatively young, only in his late twenties or early thirties. He reminded Remus of an older Sirius, only a Sirius that had been like the rest of his family. Sigismund had a technical and harsh handsomeness to him that made people hate him even more. His black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with an onyx colored ribbon. He looked like he could be a vampire, with his pale skin and dark, haunted eyes.

Remus knew the hatred he had for Sigismund was a mutual feeling. Since the whole staff knew that Remus was a werewolf, Sigismund was fully aware of Remus' condition. Also, since Sigismund was an ignorant wanker, he hated Remus for being a monster once a month.

When Remus glanced at Rayven, he saw that she was glaring with hatred in her beautiful eyes at Sigismund.

After the rest of the class came in, Sigismund stood.

"Alright, everyone," Sigismund used his slimy teaching voice. "It's time to begin another," He glanced at Remus with a cold smile. "Wonderful year."

------

Remus felt unbelievably relieved when it came time for lunch. Sigismund hadn't made any of his annoying, subtle remarks toward him today, but Remus knew that they were coming. He especially felt at peace walking with Rayven. He knew Rayven liked him and was attracted to him. Remus could hear her pulse quicken when he was in the room, he could feel her temperature rise, he could notice a slight flush to the cheeks, her pupils dilating. He noticed the little things, and it was tearing him apart.

He adored Rayven. But with his condition, Remus decided after the incident with Snape that it was never a good idea for someone to be near him. With the Marauders it was different; they had become animagus and could protect themselves. But with a lover, she would be completely defenseless. With his mind gone and the beast in control, Remus could kill her without a second thought. He wouldn't do that to the woman he loved.

"Did you just come from Sigismund's class?" Gari asked as Remus sat next to her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Is it that obvious?" He cast her a wry smile as he helped himself to some stew.

Rayven scowled. "I can't believe he yelled at me not thirty seconds into the class. In fact, class hadn't even started yet. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"The man just has this amazing ability to make twenty kids leave his class looking totally depressed," Lily added in mock admiration, while putting some green gelatin on her plate. "I'm so glad I took his N.E.W.T class last year, so I never have to see him again."

Rayven was about to respond, when Lily took a bite of the green gelatin and yelped, spitting it out.

"Lils, are you okay?" Gari asked, half laughing and half serious.

"Ugh! It tasted terrible," Lily wiped her tongue on her napkin and took a quick swig of pumpkin juice.

Rayven took in a sharp breath. "Oh, Merlin! Lily, look at your skin!"

Lily glanced down at her hands and gave a cry of horror. It looked as though she was turning green on the inside. Little veins of green began at her fingertips and then worked their way up her hands and arms.

"Lils, it's all over you," Gari looked at her friend in astonishment.

With another cry, Lily got up and ran for the hospital wing.

"Lord, what the hell was in that gelatin?" Rayven said, poking the gelatin with her fork. "Someone must have put a sort of hex on it."

"Who do you think did it?" Gari asked, but in the back of her mind she had a suspicion, and it made her stomach sink.

"Well, let's see," Rayven said sarcastically. "Which of the two biggest pranksters in school does not have a crush on Lily?"

"God, I don't believe him," Gari said, very much exasperated. "Look, I'll go find Sirius. Yell at him a bit, you know the drill."

Rayven and Remus nodded, so Gari got up and headed for the Gryffindor tower. When she reached the common room however, it was empty.

"Sirius!" Gari called for him, but no one answered. She muttered under her breath, "Bloody hell."

She moved through the Gryffindor wing, occasionally calling his name.

"Sirius!"

"You called, love?"

Gari paused outside the prefect bathroom. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?" Sirius' voice came from inside.

"Sirius, that's the prefect bathroom," Gari put her hands on her hips and leaned against the wall outside.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius replied, sounding rather relaxed. "James gave me the password. You know, I could live in here. These baths are so nice."

"I'll take your word for it," Gari replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're more than welcome to come and join me," Sirius replied, and Gari was positive that he was smirking.

"Listen, did you do something to the gelatin that was on the table at lunch today?" Gari asked, ignoring his previous remark.

"Haven't been in the hall all day, love," Sirius called back to her.

"Sirius, I've known you long enough to know that you don't need to be somewhere for your prank to take place there," Gari retorted, waiting for a response.

"Out of curiosity, what did this gelatin do?" Sirius asked.

"It turned Lily's skin green."

There was a pause. Then, Gari heard Sirius laughing on the other side of the door.

"Sirius, it isn't funny!" Gari called harshly to him. "I've never seen Lily look so horrified. I swear, if you had something to do with this, I'm never even looking at you again."

There was another long pause. "Look, I wouldn't do that to Lily."

"Right, because you don't hate or tease Lily ever," Gari replied sarcastically, rubbing her temples.

"I don't hurt you," Gari could hear a bit of impatience in his voice. "I've told you that before."

Gari sighed. She believed him.

"Look, there's no one else in here, and I'm decent, so come in," Sirius called to her.

Before she could think, Gari found her body moving of its own accord through the door and into the bathroom. The room was permeated with hot moisture from Sirius' bath and traces of the sweet smelling bath oils lingered in the air. Sirius had his back toward her and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water moved down his back and disappeared beneath his towel. Gari licked her suddenly dry lips as she saw a black tattoo of a phoenix on his right shoulder blade.

"This is decent?" Gari managed to ask him, finding her own voice lower and rougher than usual.

He turned towards her with a smirk, and Gari immediately felt her face heat up. She had noticed the nice, sleek muscles of his back before, but the front of him was…extremely nice. He was all tanned skin and smooth muscle, except for the defined muscles of his abdomen. The towel rode low on him, revealing a perfect hipbone. When Gari's eyes went up and down his arms, she noticed another intricate, black tattoo of a sort of wire winding around his bicep. She swallowed hard and reluctantly met his eyes.

"Like what you see, love?" He asked in a low purr, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Gari couldn't respond. This was wrong. She tried to keep thinking that as Sirius moved towards her.

"Sirius," Gari murmured as he reached out and his fingertips gently caressed her jaw. "We said we'd go slow."

Sirius just nodded and moved his fingertips over her lips and then down the side of her throat, drawing a shudder from her.

"Sirius," Gari protested weakly, his fingers continuing their journey down her arm until they leapt over to her waist.

"Just a kiss, love," Sirius murmured, his full lips hovering over her own. His grip tightening on her waist and pulled her against him. She felt the moisture on his chest seep into her shirt, cooling her heated skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, he brushed his lips gently over hers, just to give her a taste. When she didn't protest, he kissed her a little more firmly, but still achingly gentle. He wanted her to be the one to initiate a more passionate kiss, so until then he teased her with light, feathery kisses. He heard her groan in frustration, and he could help but smile a little. When she felt his lips turn up against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard in frustration. Her mouth opened against his, and he needed no further invitation. He parted his lips against hers and ran his tongue along her lower lip, enticing a moan from deep in her throat.

Her right hand fluttered up and down his back, caressing the tattoos and occasional scar. Her left massaged the nape of his neck and moved up to revel in the softness of his dark curls. Sirius' hands were busy caressing her cheek and stroking her brown curls. After a few moments, his kisses became more desperate and hungry, starving for love that he'd been denied for so long. The kiss winded down after a while, and Gari took in needed gulps of air when they broke apart. Sirius smiled a little and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, taking in the sight of her glassy eyes and parted swollen lips.

"Well, that went relatively slow," Sirius told her, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

Gari laughed softly and smiled a little. "So you really didn't do anything to Lily's gelatin?"

Sirius threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "No! Do you have any idea how badly beaten I would get if I did anything to Lily? James would kill me in an unpleasant way."

Gari nodded. "Okay." She suddenly registered the face that Sirius was still in just a towel and she turned bright red. "Um…I should probably let you get dressed."

Sirius nodded and flashed a cheeky grin, rolling his tongue on his teeth. "You can watch if you like."

If possible, Gari blushed even more furiously. "I'll see you later, Sirius."

When she left, Sirius picked up his clothing. As he dressed, he smiled and contemplated the puzzle of a girl that was Gari Bennett.

------

_::turns on fan for readers::_

_a/n- the prank on Lily was not just an excuse to jumpstart Gari and Sirius' relationship (but it sure worked ;) lol) and it will play a part in the rest of the story._


	8. Aftermath

------

"I don't believe you," Lily told Gari in the common room one night. It had been one week since the incident with the gelatin, and Lily's green skin had only gone away yesterday. Now, Gari and Rayven were helping Lily catch up with the work she had missed.

Gari glanced up briefly from her _Advanced Transfiguration for Seventh Years_ book to acknowledge Lily. "What?"

"I said I don't believe you," Lily repeated. Her gaze shifted from Gari to Sirius, who was talking to James in a corner of the room. "It was only four weeks ago that you said you hated him." Lily paused and put on Gari's slightly different accent. "I can't take another year of him!" Gari blushed and turned back to her book. "Was that not exactly what you said?"

"Things change, Lily," Gari replied. She glanced up quickly at Sirius, who was waiting for her gaze. He gave her a quick wink, and then turned back to his conversation with James.

"It is a total turn around, Gari," Rayven added. "I mean, you and Sirius being together…it just came out of nowhere."

Gari shrugged and continued to stare at her book as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world. She hadn't told Rayven and Lily what had happened between her and Sirius last week, and now more than ever she was certain she wasn't going to. Her friends knew that Gari and Sirius at least had a friendship, but thought it was nothing beyond that, and Gari could believe that. It was one thing for Lily to dislike James, but Lily stuck by that feeling. Gari had done an almost immediate turn around, like Rayven had said. She could understand her friends' confusion.

Rayven and Lily hadn't picked up on any of the subtle things Sirius did. They didn't notice the small winks and held gazes. They didn't think anything of it when Sirius would "accidentally" brush his hand over Gari's hand or leg. This didn't see the private smiles that were just for Gari.

Recalling all of these little acts, Gari couldn't help but give a small smile as she continued to look buried in her book.

After two hours, Rayven and Gari called it quits.

"What?" Lily looked at them pleadingly. "Please, I'm still behind in Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Lils, it's almost midnight," Rayven replied, giving a yawn. Her normally alert eyes were subdued. "We're exhausted. You should go to sleep too."

Lily shook her head. "I can't. I've got too much work. I'll catch up on my sleep over the weekend."

Her friends shrugged and said goodnight before heading off to the girls' dormitories. After a few moments, the loneliness of the common room got to Lily, so she sighed and packed up her parchment, quill, and books. She headed out the portrait hole and returned to the Head Tower. When she arrived in the Head common room, she was surprised to see that James had returned as well, and that he was pouring over his astronomy book.

"James?" Lily said. "What are you still doing up?"

James yawned and took off his glasses to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Oh, I have to finish my astronomy homework. I'll probably go to sleep in about…" He glanced down at his piles of parchment in his astronomy book. "Five hours."

Lily smiled a little. "Could you use some company? I'm so behind in astronomy. I…um…could use…your help."

"That sounded very painful for you to say," James replied, giving a half smile. "Of course I'll help you." He paused and watched her as she took out her school things. "I, uh, heard about what happened last week in the Great Hall."

"Well, I no longer look like a mermaid, so that's something," Lily said, trying to make light of the situation. "It was awful though; after I turned completely green, it began to itch like crazy."

James gave her a sympathetic smile. "You're back to your beautiful self now."

Lily glanced up at him and gave him a knowing smile that said thanks-for-your-sympathy-but-don't-start-flirting-again. He took the hint and simply handed her his astronomy notes. She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," Lily said, taking the notes and quickly scanning them.

"You know, I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me," James replied gently, hoping that she didn't get mad at his joke and smack him.

Lily glanced up. "Well, I haven't had many things to thank you for, have I?"

"I guess not," James admitted. He paused and then smiled somewhat wistfully. "Except for that time in our second year, when we had flying lessons."

"What?" That caught Lily's attention fully, and she shifted to look at him. "What happened in second year?"

James looked surprised. "You don't remember?"

Lily thought for a moment, and then blushed in embarrassment at the memory. "When I fell off my broom."

James nodded. "It was probably our fifth or so lesson of the year, and we were out of on the field. You were so mad that I could so high and not get nervous or scared."

"You were so cocky," Lily added.

"So you got on your broom to show me that you could go just as high as I could," James continued, a slight smile on his face. "But you were trying so hard to catch up that you pulled your broom up so that it was totally vertical, and you slid off."

"I was so terrified," Lily remembered. "I thought I was going to break my back or worse. I'd never seen Miss Hooch so scared either."

James nodded. He'd been terrified too. "I saw you fall and head towards the ground. You were only about four yards up when I caught you." Lily nodded and smiled a little. James added, "That was the reason McGonagall made me seeker later that year."

Lily laughed out loud at that. "So really it's thanks to me that Gryffindor has won the cup each year since you joined?"

James nodded and laughed too. "I guess so. If we win this year, I'll let you hold the trophy first."

"Deal," Lily replied, returning to studying and turning her thoughts away from James Potter.

------

Around one in the morning, Sirius gave up on sleep. He's been tossing and turning thinking about Gari, so finally he got up. When he went down into the common room, he jumped a little when he saw Gari there too, sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Can't sleep?" Sirius asked her. She also gave a little jump at the sound of his voice and turned to see him.

"Yeah, I was…thinking," Gari replied, turning away again and looking at the fire.

"Same here," Sirius said, moving to join her on the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Gari spoke.

"Sirius…about last week," Gari began. "I…" She didn't even know what to say.

"You want to know what I thought about it," Sirius filled in, more as a statement than a question. When she nodded, he continued, "Well, if you walking in on me earns me a kiss like that, then I should go around half naked more often."

"Sirius," Gari looked at him, not exactly annoyed, just seriously.

"I know," Sirius sobered. "Just, look at us the past week. We've been great together."

"Yeah, except my friends interrogate me at every turn," Gari argued.

"Does it bother you?" Sirius asked quietly, looking at her directly.

"What?"

"If people talk," Sirius elaborated. "I mean, let's be honest. It's me."

Gari thought for a moment. "No, I suppose not. I won't like it if Lily and Rayven don't approve, but still…you mean a lot to me."

Sirius smiled as they fell into peaceful silence again. The firelight cast her skin in an amber glow, and her mussed curls shined.

The kiss was there for the taking.

He leaned forward without hesitation and grazed his lips across hers. For an instant, Sirius inhaled the scent of vanilla and tasted strawberries. This kiss was so different from their first. Before, their kiss had been charged with a desperate intensity; this one was easier and more familiar, as though they had been doing this for years. When they broke apart, Gari smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Gari murmured, and she headed off to the girls' dormitories again.

Sirius smiled as he leaned back on the couch. His eyes started to close when all of a sudden he sat right up again.

"Oh, shit," He cursed under his breath.

He had completely forgotten about Lynn Carrol.

------

_Heehee…_


	9. Well, that's never happened before

When Gari awoke on Saturday morning on the 15th of October, she pulled back the curtains, expecting to see Rayven and Alice about to go downstairs in their uniforms. To her surprise, they were both talking animatedly in Muggle clothing. Gari frowned and pulled on her robe as she stepped out of bed.

"What's with the clothes?" Gari asked both of them.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Rayven told her, smiling brightly. Gari understood her friend's excitement. Rayven adored dressing in Muggle clothing more than anyone, having being Muggle-born. Rayven currently wore a pair of flared jeans and a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck. It complimented the blue highlights that still remained in her hair.

"It seems like forever since we last went," Alice added, putting the clasp together on the locket she was putting on.

"Yeah, it must seem like forever since you and Frank got to snog inside the Three Broomsticks," Rayven teased.

Alice turned the exact shade of red as her turtleneck sweater, but made no move to argue. Instead, she told the girls that she would meet them in Hogsmeade later. As Gari pulled some of her Muggle clothes out of her trunk, she looked back at Rayven.

"Is Lily going to go to Hogsmeade today too?" Gari asked, pulling out a pair of jeans and a cream-colored peasant top.

Rayven shook her head. "Nope. She said that she and James are planning something for Halloween." Rayven paused and saw the look of slight relief on Gari's face. "What's up with you and Lily lately? You two seem to be fighting all the time."

Gari shrugged as she picked through her jewelry. "She's the one obsessing over the idea of me and Sirius being something other than enemies. I mean, she's acting like I'm planning to marry him or something. And we're just…"

"Just what?" Rayven pressed. Gari knew that Rayven suspected that she and Sirius were romantically involved; Rayven was just waiting for her to confirm it.

"I don't know," Gari responded honestly. "We aren't friends exactly…but we aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend." Gari paused. "Do you know if he's seen anyone else this year?"

Rayven smiled gently as she heard the slightly note of panic in her friend's voice. "Just Lynn Carrol at the beginning of the year, but I don't think that turned into anything."

"Shit," Sirius muttered under his breath as he saw Lynn Carrol over at the Slytherin table that morning at breakfast. He turned to Remus. "Hide me!"

James and Remus shared an amused glance. Remus looked at Sirius trying to hide under the table and said, "Is Padfoot actually trying to hide from a girl who wants to shag him?"

Sirius glared at him. "Shut it, Moony." Sirius glanced over the table at Lynn. "She's been trying to talk to me every since that night in the astronomy tower."

"Why?" James frowned, and then a look of horror passed over his face. "You didn't shag her, did you? That was the night that you made up with Gari."

"We didn't shag," Sirius replied, still ducking under the table. "I mean, I didn't want to stand her up, so I went to there to say that I couldn't stay…and, she, er, jumped me."

James spat out his pumpkin juice, causing many people to glance in his direction. "What?"

Sirius groaned. "I know…don't worry, I pushed her away. But she got in a few kisses before I could leave, and well…I never exactly ended it with her."

Remus gave Sirius a look of disgust, whereas James just had his jaw almost hit the floor.

When he found his voice, he said, "Sirius, you are such a wanker."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius replied, finally coming back up to the table when Lynn exited with Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Didn't think you for a muggle music lover, Sirius," Rayven commented as she sat down next to Remus at the table, followed by Gari.

Sirius glanced down at his "The Clash" shirt and shrugged. "Punk revolution, bloody brilliant."

"Don't get him started," James said, rolling his eyes. He looked down at his own regular school robes. "I can't believe I have to miss the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh, but you'll be spending it with your darling, your love, your paramour, your Lily," Sirius mocked him. "Doesn't that make it worth it?"

James smiled. "Definitely. She makes it worth it."

Gari smiled as well as she took a sip of orange juice. "I can't believe that you still like her after the way she's treated you, James."

James flushed and ran a hand through his untidy hair. "Yeah, well…I never gave her any reason to treat me any better."

"She'll come around, James," Rayven said comfortingly. "If we can see that you're willing to change, she'll see it too, eventually."

James sighed. "I hope so."

Lily was pouring over a book in the library when James found her there an hour later. He paused a second to look at her before she noticed and started yelling at him. Her red hair was down from its usual braids or ponytail; instead it tumbled down onto her shoulders in thick locks. Her legs were curled up underneath her on the armchair and she absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip as she read. She looked sweet and lovely…and for once, not like she was about to hex him into the next galaxy.

"Hi," James greeted her casually, pulling up a chair across from her and putting his bag down.

Lily started and looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, hi." She put her book down. "Sorry, I was sort of…absorbed. I didn't hear you coming."

"This is a library, Lils," James smirked a little. "I'm not exactly marching down the hall, am I?"

"You're hilarious," Lily told him sarcastically, though a smile tugged at her lips. She pulled out a sheet of paper. "So I got Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall's permission about the Halloween ball. They said it was fine, and Professor Dumbledore especially liked the idea. He said that it would be a good chance to get everyone's mind off of…well, off of what's happening." She looked away uncomfortably for a moment. James could understand; Lily was muggle born, making her a walking target.

"Right, well…did you talk to him about who we could get to play?" James tried to take her mind off the subject that obviously made her worry herself sick.

"Oh, yes," Lily seemed eager for the change of topic. "Well, Professor Dumbledore said he could either get the Hob Goblins or the Mourning Trio…"

The talked easily for the next hour about their preparations for the ball, trading ideas and suggestions. Finally, as Lily wrote down the last bit of notes she had been taking, they were done.

"Alright, well, I can take these notes down to Professor Dumbledore," Lily said, standing and flipping her hair over her shoulder. On most girls, the motion would seem flirtatious, but on Lily it seemed natural. James couldn't help but smile a little.

"What?" Lily asked curiously, noticing his smile.

"Nothing," James shook his head and shouldered his book bag.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, James," Lily said, turning to walk away.

_Come on, ask her…ask her to go to the ball with you_, a little voice in James' head kept saying. _Ask her…she might say yes…_

James gulped. Lily was halfway down the library when he called after her, "Hey, Lily!"

Lily turned back when he called after her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the Halloween ball with me?" He called out to her.

Lily paused. "Oh…well…" Lily bit her lip. She wanted to go with Gideon so badly…but James was acting better lately, and he _did_ ask her first…Lily contemplated for a moment. If James was horrible, she could always leave. And it was just a dance, he wasn't asking her out or anything…Finally, Lily responded. "Sure, James."

"Really?" James eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "Well, that's great! I'll see you then!"

Lily nodded and couldn't help but smile at his exuberance. "Bye, James."

When Lily was out of the library, James grinned. "She said 'yes'." He smiled even more broadly. "SHE SAID YES!" Kids jumped around him, startled at the shouting.

"Mister Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Madame Pince had advanced on him.

"She said YES!" He grabbed Madame Pince by the arms and hugged her tightly. "SHE SAID YES!"

As James left the library, shouting and jumping, it was hard to tell who was more shocked. Madame Pince, who had just been embraced by James Potter, or the students, who just saw Lily Evans agree to go to a dance with James Potter.

_Lily and James shippers shouldn't get to happy just yet…I have complete faith in James to screw up completely. :evil grin:_


	10. Let the Rain Fall

_Would you believe that I actually dreamed about the second part of this post? You know that you're starting to lose it when you dream about Harry Potter fanfiction, heehee._

_FYI- I think the Rayven/Remus scene was lightly inspired by Tina's beautiful artwork "Rain Rain, Go Away", because I was viewing her artwork the day before I dreamed about it. You can find it at her 'Maleficium' website._

_And the song at the beginning is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls; I was listening to it this morning and I thought "Woah…Rayven and Remus' theme."_

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can't taste in this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
´Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

As Lily walked back to the Head Tower, she felt slightly lightheaded. What was wrong with her? She'd just agreed to go to the Halloween Ball with _James Potter_. The boy had made her life a living hell since she'd arrived at Hogwarts. First year, he'd put a lock of her hair in ink. Second year, he and Sirius Black had put a spell on her notebook to scream "KNOW-IT-ALL" every time she spoke in class. Third year, James made her trip and fall flat on her face in front of Gideon. Fourth year, James started asking her out every five minutes.

Fifth year…ugh, fifth year.

Fifth year, there had been the OWL incident outside. Sirius and James had been acting like prats, as usually, and when Lily tried to stop them, James threatened to hex her. Sixth year, James asked her out every second, and when she refused, he would get mad and curse someone.

But seventh year…well, Lily had to be honest. James had been decent this year. He'd been downright pleasant, calling her "Lily" instead of "Evans", not asking her out constantly, not hexing people in the hallways. In fact, he was on the border line between pleasant and pathetic. He was sugary sweet to her, complimenting her and holding doors open. On some boys, like Remus, it was attractive. On James, it seemed horribly out of place.

Lily shook her head. She couldn't believe she was absorbed in thoughts about James Potter. Even if James was starting to be a friend, she wouldn't give any extra thought to him more than necessary. Lily was making her way up the stairs when she heard someone call after her.

"Lily?" Gideon Prewett was standing at the foot of the stairs. He rubbed the back of his neck for a second. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Lily came back down the stairs and smiled brightly at him. "So, um…how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good," Gideon rubbed the back of his neck again. "Look, about the Halloween Ball…would you want to go with me?"

"Oh…" Lily felt her stomach lurch. "I uh…I'm already going with someone else."

"Oh," Gideon looked crestfallen for a second then forced a smile. "Well, you'll have fun. I guess…I'll ask someone else."

"Sorry, Gideon," Lily felt horrible. She felt like she should say something else, but a lump was caught in her throat. Gideon started to walk away. Lily's lightheadedness came back. She put a hand to her forehead.

"Gideon…" Lily murmured weakly, she reached out blindly to grab hold onto something.

Gideon looked back at Lily, concern etched on his handsome face. "Lily? What is it-"

No sooner where the words out of his mouth, that Lily collapsed into his arms from the stairs.

* * *

"So…you and Gari," Remus said to Sirius as they walked through Hogsmeade. They were a few yards behind Rayven and Gari, who occasionally would stop and look in the store windows.

Sirius cast him an amused look. "Yeah…me and Gari."

"You haven't spoken to Lynn at all," Remus continued, more as a statement than a question. When Sirius didn't reply, Remus sighed. "Sirius, what are you playing at-"

"I'm not playing," Sirius interrupted. "I like_Gari_. I want to be with _Gari_."

"She'd want you to be honest with her," Remus argued. "You should tell her that Lynn thinks that the two of you are involved."

Sirius scowled at his friend. "For all I know, Lynn thought it was just a snog at that's all."

"You're just making excuses," Remus said, trying to keep his voice down so that the girls didn't hear.

"Speaking of excuses, what's going on with you and Rayven, oh relationship guru?" Sirius said reproachfully, smirking when he caught Remus off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus replied mildly.

"Oh come off it," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know you're mad about her. And have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"Just friends, Sirius," Remus avoided his friend's eyes. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, friends who want to snog each other senseless," Sirius shot back. "Admit it, you're crazy about her, but you're going to go and pull this nobility shit-"

Remus stopped Sirius and glared at him, amber eyes flashing. "It isn't 'nobility shit'." His tone startled Sirius. "You don't know...you have no idea…" Remus muttered under his breath angrily.

Remus started walking again, but Sirius grabbed his arm and looked at him accusingly. Sirius spoke more calmly this time, but with an edge to his voice. "You're right. I don't know. But I do know that it's stupid for you to act like she means nothing to you. I know that you should do what_you_ want for once. I'm sick of you letting the wolf control you."

Before Remus could reply, Rayven and Gari were back with them. Gari glanced from Sirius to Remus. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Sirius didn't take his eyes off Remus. After a moment's hesitation, he turned his gaze to Rayven and Gari. "You all want to go inside now?" He motioned to the Three Broomsticks, which they were standing in front of.

Rayven shook her head. "I was going to go back to the castle. Lily should be done by now, so I think I'll go give her some company."

"I'll go with you," Remus offered, looking back at Sirius and mouthing at him: "Talk to her." He motioned to Gari behind her back.

Rayven smiled at Remus, then glanced back at the other pair. "Have fun." She winked quickly at Gari before turning with Remus and leaving.

Gari rolled her eyes at her friend's retreating form. She turned back to Sirius, and she instantly felt his lips press against hers. When he pulled back, he was grinning at her.

"Been waiting to do that all day," Sirius murmured. He glanced at the pub behind them. "Let's go inside."

"Alright, but I don't want to see you checking out Madame Rosmerta," Gari replied jokingly, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I can behave when I want to," Sirius responded and smiled cheekily at her as they went inside.

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead, and Rayven heard the other students making their way back to Hogwarts groan.

"Great, rain," Rayven heard a third year Hufflepuff girl whine.

She and Remus exchanged slightly amused looks and continued to trek back to towards the castle. Sure enough, as they were making their way past the Great Lake, rain drops began to pitter patter down all around them. Rayven sighed as she felt the rain drip down her face. It poured harder, and soon everyone was soaked. Rayven saw kids run for cover and was about to do the same, when suddenly the rain stopped coming down on her. Rayven looked to her side to see Remus smiling at her, holding his jacket above both their heads.

She simply stared at him for a moment. His shirt was soaked through, and she silently thanked any higher power than he wore a white shirt, allowing her to see the skin underneath. Rain dripped from his hair down onto his face, where it made a slow path down his cheek, then throat.

So, clearly, looking as beautiful as he did in that moment, she could not be held responsible for her next actions.

Throwing "just friends" and caution to the wind, Rayven grabbed him by the front of the shirt and brought his mouth down to hers.

_He's kissing me back…Remus is actually kissing me,_ Rayven thought giddily.

His kiss was gentle and sweet, but there was something intense and primal behind it. Remus kissed the way he was. He tasted of chocolate and spice, an intoxicating combination that she loved.

* * *

Remus was in heaven. It was a clichéd thought, he knew, but it was true. This was what the poets and the songwriters went on about. He was only aware of himself and Rayven and the rain pouring around them. One of her hands cradled the side of his face, and he leaned into her more, pouring every ounce of love and passion he'd buried deep inside.

But then her other hand drifted to the spot where his neck met his shoulder, caressing the large scar there.

_The_ scar. The one that had changed his life forever.

He let out a hoarse cry of anguish and pulled away from her. He shook his head, tears stinging his eyes.

"Rayven…Rae, we shouldn't-"

She silenced any words he would have said with another kiss. Remus' mind was torn between pulling away again and losing himself in her. The latter won out as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

_Hmm, I seem to have a fetish for wet Marauders, lol. So that's, er, two couples down (hopefully) and one to go. And feel free to go "What did you do to Lily_?" 


	11. Full Moon Rising

_So sorry for the wait, but this chapter is nice and long to make up for it, with tons of cliffies, mwahahah…._

_BTW- Lyrics I use are "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

_

Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly as she came back to consciousness. Immediately, she wished that she could have remained unconscious. Her head was throbbing, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. The only good thing about coming back to reality as Gideon's relieved face looking down at her.

"Lily?" Gideon broke into a smile when he saw her open her eyes. "Thank God you're awake!"

"I told you she would, Mr. Prewett," Madame Pomfrey bustled over carrying a tray with a glass of water, a washcloth, and a purple colored potion. "Drink this, Miss Evans. It will help with the fever."

Lily drank the bitter liquid quickly, pulling a face as the sour after taste came. "Why did I pass out?"

Gideon and Madame Pomfrey exchanged a look. The nurse finally spoke. "To be perfectly honest, we aren't sure, Lily. It might have to do with the hex a few weeks ago, but that's just an assumption." Seeing Lily's look of worry, Madame Pomfrey added kindly, "It could just be exhaustion, Miss Evans. You wouldn't be the first Head Girl to be under stress."

Lily nodded and started to thank the nurse, when James came bursting through the doors to the hospital wing.

"Lily? Are you alright? I heard a Hufflepuff say that you passed out, and then I couldn't find you-" James said this all extremely fast.

Madame Pomfrey held up a hand. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. She'll be alright."

James pulled a chair over and sat next to Lily's bed. "So what happened?"

"Madame Pomfrey thinks it might have to do with the jello from hell," Lily replied, smiling a little. "But they aren't sure. I might just be overdoing it this year."

James paled a little. "The jello made you pass out?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe…I just wish I knew who did it. I bet it was Lucius Malfoy, always calling me a mudblood…"

"Well…actually," James took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt rather nervously. He looked more flustered than Lily had ever seen the cool and collected James Potter. "You see, Lily…I was really mad at Sirius that week…you know, about him and Gari and all…well, I know that he loves the jello, so I figured…"

Lily stared at him. "_You_ put the hex on it?"

"Yeah," James looked down at his feet.

Fury flared up in Lily's pretty eyes. "I don't believe you! All that time telling me how sorry you were! About how you wanted to be friends! You really don't change, do you Potter?"

She was on her feet by now, and Gideon tried to calm her. "Lily, you shouldn't be getting worked up like this…"

"Worked up? He put me in the hospital wing for a week!" Lily pointed accusingly at James. "I wanted to pull off my skin, it itched and burned. Ugh…and I actually said I'd go to the ball with you. I was such an idiot!"

James stood. "Lily, please, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care, Potter!" Lily's face had on a look hurt, but then she turned to Gideon. "Gideon, I take back what I said earlier."

"What?" Gideon looked bewildered.

"I would love to go to the ball with you," Lily told him.

"Oh, well…alright, Lily," Gideon looked nervously from Lily to James.

"Lily, please…you have to understand…" James reached for her arm as she started to storm out of the room.

"Understand?" Lily whirled on him, ignoring Madame Pomfrey. "Well, understand this, Potter. Stay. Away. From. Me."

Lily turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving James feeling worse than he ever had in his life.

* * *

Sirius and Gari were trading soft kisses on the common room couch when James entered, looking like hell. It took Sirius a few moments to realize his best friend was there. When he opened his eyes briefly, he gently eased away from Gari. 

"What happened, mate?" Sirius frowned, giving his friend a once over. "You look like you've been to hell and back."

"Is Lily here?" James addressed Gari as he sunk into an armchair.

Gari shook her head, her grey eyes filled with sympathy. "You two had a row, I take it?"

"It was awful…worse than we ever had before," James admitted, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Before it was just insults, I never meant to actually hurt her."

For a moment, no one spoke, but then something clunked into place for Gari. "You put the hex on the gelatin, didn't you?" Her voice didn't hold any accusation, more inquiry.

James gave a single nod, and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Not very Head Boy like of you."

James sighed impatiently. "If only you had eaten the sodding jello like I thought you would."

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh. "You meant the jello for me?"

James shrugged. "You'd been such a prat the other day."

"So you decided to make my skin burn?"

James sighed again. "It was just supposed to dye the skin. I guess the itching and burning is a possible side effect. I didn't think that would happen, especially to Lily."

Upon seeing the genuine hurt in his friend's eyes, Sirius' face softened. "It'll be alright, mate."

"No, it won't. You didn't see her, Sirius," James looked completely heartbroken. "She was furious. I can't believe I put her in pain like that." He paused. "But I can't blame her…I'd be furious too."

They were silent again, then Gari spoke. "James, you can't give up. Lily is something you always saw as worth fighting for-"

"No." James response was loud and firm. "No more."

"Mate-" Sirius started to speak.

"No!" James interrupted. "Lily's right. We aren't meant to be. And just when something goes right for us, I botch it up and wind up being a prat again. No more. I give up."

"James…" Gari began, but upon seeing the determination and hurt in James' hazel eyes, she stopped. She knew he meant every word he had said.

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
One more lie could be the worst_

While the drama unraveled for her friends, Rayven wore a giddy smile in the girls' bathroom, using a towel to shake the rain out of her hair. Her lips were still swollen from Remus' kisses, a fact she delighted in. She found herself humming as she used her wand to dry her hair completely. She'd never been one to care about what she looked like, but on a whim she used her wand to crimp her hair and put on a little make-up.

But when she stepped out of the bathroom, however, her tranquility immediately left. A gang of Slytherins was around the corner, including Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Severus Snape.

'Whatever, they can't ruin this day for me,' Rayven thought proudly, as she walked down the hallway. She passed the Slytherins with ease, with the exception of a few glares. Rayven was surprised however, when Snape fell into step with her half way down the corridor.

"What do you want?" Rayven asked, wasting no time. She was never one to indulge the Slytherins and their mind games.

_And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something Ideserve_

"You and Lupin," Snape replied, a cold smile falling on his lips. Rayven immediately wanted to run back to the bathroom and take a shower after hearing Snape's oily voice. "Perfect match, really."

"Glad you think so," Rayven replied cheekily, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"The mudblood and the half breed…really quite a match," Snape murmured. Rayven immediately tensed at the use of the 'M' word.

"Look, you wanker, who the hell do you think you are calling me a-" Rayven paused, and for a second her heart stopped. "What did you call him?"

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me_

"Oh, did he leave that out?" Snape smirked at her again. "Convenient. He really should have told you before you snogged him." He turned to go down to the dungeons. "Have fun being his whore."

Even ten minutes later, long after Snape had disappeared into the dungeons, Rayven was rooted to the spot.

_In this world, there's real and make believe  
This seems real to me

* * *

_

Depressed as he was, James never failed to give Remus his support each full moon. He, Sirius, and Peter waited behind the bushes a few yards off from the Whomping Willow under the invisibility cloak.

"Jesus, Peter, that was my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"You would think that after years of doing this, you would get used to the dark."

"You're one to talk, you're color blind half the time!"

"Shut up, both of you."

James was in no mood for Sirius and Peter's bickering. "Alright, Peter, he's in. Go touch the knot."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, was Peter racing through the grass. The tree froze, and Sirius and James came forward. They slid down the tunnel into the tree. There, they transformed easily. Sirius whined a little as he heard Remus' screams of agony. The black dog raced down the tunnel and up the stairs into the house. The dog stopped in the parlor, the rat and stag behind him. Remus' flesh was stripped from his body, and the screams gradually turned into howls.

_You love me, but you dont know whoI am  
I'm torn between this lifeI lead  
And where I stand_

The werewolf snapped its jaws at the dog first, baring its teeth and growling. The dog stood its ground, circling around the wolf calmly. The dog let the wolf sniff him out a little, and the wolf calmed, but only slightly. The stag stood in the doorway in an intimidating manner, while the rat ran over to a corner squeakily. The wolf lunged at the dog, and they rolled around, half violent, half playful, for a while. The stag watched on silently as moonlight flooded the room.

* * *

"Is Remus here?" Rayven asked Gari as she entered the common room. 

Gari glanced up from her book. "No, I haven't seen him since Hogsmeade." She paused. "Is something wrong?"

"No…well, maybe…" Rayven sat down wearily. "It's just…I ran into Snape."

_You love me, but you don't know whoI am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

"Always unfortunate," Gari put in, without missing a beat.

Rayven shook her head at her friend's quip, smiling slightly. "Well, he said…" Rayven looked up at the full moon. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Gari looked at her kindly. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, you know how Slytherins like to talk," Rayven replied. "He probably was just trying to get a rise out of me."

Gari nodded. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah…" Rayven went up to the girls' dormitories, and got into bed. She stared at the moon outside her window. Sleep didn't claim her until many hours later.

_You love me, but you don't  
You love me, but you don't  
You love me, but you don't know who I am

* * *

_

_Hmm…so she doesn't know what to think…_


	12. Revelations

_I can not even tell you guys how much I love this chapter. I adore the way that I wrote these scenes, and think I did rather well, if I do say so myself. Enjoy:_

* * *

Despite getting only two hours of sleep, Rayven was up early the next morning. She dressed quickly at six and waited for Sirius to come down for his early class. She tapped her foot impatiently, until she finally heard Sirius' familiar morning cursing. Rayven's eyebrows nearly hit her head when she saw him. Sirius' hair was a mess, not at all like its usual attractive dishevelment. His eyes were bloodshot; he looked like he hadn't slept all night. 

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Rayven asked, meeting him at the foot of the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory.

Sirius gave a loud yawn. "Yeah…I'm just so t-t-tired…" He yawned again, but despite his exhaustion, managed to flash a lascivious grin. "So how are things with you and a certain roommate of mine…?"

"Oh…about that," Rayven started to say.

"You snogged him, didn't you?" Sirius was still grinning in that annoying way. "Ha!"

"Look, I need you to be serious for a minute," Rayven interrupted his laughter. Sirius smirked and opened his mouth to speak. "If you make a single pun, I will hex you." Sirius shut his mouth. "About Remus…what is it that he's hiding from me?"

Sirius was caught completely off guard. "Wha…what do you mean?"

"I want to know what he's hiding," Rayven said firmly. After her confrontation with Snape last night, she'd stayed awake for hours going over information about Remus…the absences…the scars…the constant excuses…Oh God, what an idiot she'd been. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sirius, is he a werewolf?"

Sirius pulled a poker face. "Rayven, honestly…"

Oh, she'd had it. Rayven grabbed Sirius by his collar and slammed him against the wall. His eyes widened in amusement and shock. "Rae…bloody hell…"

"Tell me right now, Sirius," Rayven demanded. "I swear if you don't…"

"Talk to him," Sirius cut in easily. "You want answers, don't try and bully me for them, sweetheart. Ask your boyfriend for honestly. It's not my job to tell you."

Rayven was taken aback by his words, but she slowly released him. Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair and rubbed his collar. "Thanks."

Rayven nodded absentmindedly to acknowledge him. Without speaking again, she strode out of the common room and made her way toward the hospital wing.

* * *

Anger dancing in her eyes, Rayven snuck past Madame Pomfrey and scanned the hospital wing for Remus. No one was there, but she saw curtains closed around a bed at the end of the long room. Rayven marched over there, not caring that her shoes clicked loudly on the stone floor, and that Madame Pomfrey could come in and yell at her in any minute. Without any pretense, Rayven whipped back the curtains. What she saw made her gasp and her anger evaporate. 

Three red gashes ran across Remus' face. There were two reddish bite marks on his forearms, and tender looking scratch marks all up and down his arms. His shirt was off, and white bandages were wrapped around his abdomen. The flesh above his heart had been badly torn, and Rayven could see that a potion had been rubbed into the raw wound.

But rather than moaning in agony, sunlight played across Remus' handsome features as he read. He glanced up quickly at Rayven, then did a double take and looked at her with wide eyes. The gesture was so out of character, Rayven would have laughed, had it not been so serious.

"Rae…what are you-" His voice was hoarse, and she could imagine that his throat felt as bad as the rest of him looked.

"Don't," Rayven interrupted, her voice a soft whisper. She sat on the side of his bed, looking at her hands. "These…" Her touch was barely there, like gossamer, as she ran two fingertips over a scar on his forehead, mindful of the raw flesh.

Remus let out the breath he'd been holding in. It didn't matter that Rayven was seeing him like this; it didn't matter that he'd have to somehow explain. He'd never felt such a tender touch after the full moon and it felt like Heaven. It felt so wonderful to just be touched.

"You get these every month, don't you?" Rayven murmured, glancing down at the scratches on his chest. "You're…you're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Remus leaned away from her hand, and sighed very softly. He looked out the window at the sun rising over the mountains in the distance. The sunlight reflected beautifully in his amber eyes. Rayven watched his gaze move toward the moon, which was just barely visible against the slowly softening sky. She looked back at him, and her heart contracted when she saw tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Yes."

The single word hung between them painfully. Time crawled, but at the same time, Remus' mind had never been spinning so quickly. Every second she held her breath felt like a second while he was waiting for his execution. She held his heart like hot glass in her hands, waiting to shatter any moment. All she had to do was say the word and he'd break.

"Oh," was her response.

"Oh?" Remus managed. "That's…that's all you have to say?"

Rayven shrugged lightly, her eyes still wide. "What else can I say?"

Remus took in a ragged breath and shut his eyes gently. "Oh God, Rae…please, don't. Please, please, don't-"

She pressed her fingertips over his lips, silencing him. Ever so gently, she leaned forward and found his lips. Rayven could taste blood there from his dry, cracked lips; it tasted like copper in her mouth, but she ignored it. His wet eyelashes were dried by her warm cheeks. When she pulled away, she held his face carefully in her hands.

"You should have told me," Rayven murmured, her lips only a breath away. She rested her forehead against his. "Do you think I'm that petty?" Tears stung her eyes. "Did you think I'd…did you think I'd stop loving you?"

His heart broke, sending waves of anguish and ecstasy pouring out. He let out a choked sob, and let his head hang down. Rayven felt tears fall from her own eyes, but through the blur she reached out for Remus and shifted so that she was lying down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him nuzzle her neck.

"Thank you for being here," Rae heard him murmur. "I didn't think-"

"What in Merlin's name is this?"

"Oh damn it," Remus muttered under his breath. "I can't get a second, can I?"

Madame Pomfrey swooped down on them. "Out, Miss Lockley! This boy needs rest!"

"Alright, alright!" Rayven held up her hands in defense. "I'm going…I'm going…" She blew Remus a kiss and backed out, muttering "Crazy hag" under her breath as Madame Pomfrey shooed her out.

* * *

"Told you, did he?" Sirius asked Rayven on their way to Ancient Ruins. 

"Yeah," Rayven replied easily. "I can't believe he didn't tell me years ago, though. I'm practically as close to him as you are."

"Don't take it personally, Rae," Sirius told her. "He probably just thought you'd be disgusted or something. He didn't want to risk losing you."

"But I wouldn't-" Rae paused abruptly when she heard angry voices from inside the Ancient Ruins classroom.

Sirius pressed an ear against the door.

"Sirius! That's eavesdropping!" Rayven scolded him in a hushed tone. Sirius shrugged and eased the door open a little to hear better.

"Shh…that's definitely Professor Stiffien…and I think that's…is that Sigismund?" Sirius murmured to her, peering through the door.

Sure enough as they glanced in stealthily, they could see their two professors arguing heatedly. Professor Stiffien was leaning against her desk, with Sigismund in front of her, rage etched on both their faces.

"Mary, I'm telling you-" Sigismund pointed a finger at her, but Stiffien cut him off.

"No, I'm telling you, Silas," the younger professor hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare try and threaten me. And here! Right under Dumbledore's nose, you have some nerve…"

"Mary, please, I'm begging you," Sigismund's voice took on a different tone, and Rayven gasped softly when she saw him gently grasp Professor Stiffien's arms. "If you keep working with Dumbledore on this, things are going to be bad." He looked at her tenderly, an emotion that seemed foreign on his face. "Mary, you know I don't want that for you."

Professor Stiffien shrugged him off angrily and turned away from him. "You know that it's over, Silas. I don't give a damn how you feel. I will continue to do what I can against Voldemort."

Rayven looked at Sirius with wide eyes, and whispered, "She's working against Voldemort."

Sirius pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to listen again.

Sigismund was sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I do care about you, you know."

Professor Stiffien shut her eyes lightly and spoke gently. "I know."

She turned towards him again, and grasped his arm. "I'm sorry things couldn't be different."

"So am I," The anger was back on Sigismund's face. "But you made your choice, Mary. _You_ were the one that ended it."

He started to walk out, and Professor Stiffien called after him: "At least I had the courage to make a choice!"

Sigismund paused for a moment, stiffening and the two Gryffindors could see the pain on his face, though Stiffien couldn't. Then Sigismund made his way toward the door, and Rayven and Sirius scrambled to hide. They raced behind a pillar, and Sigismund passed by them.

The two friends looked at each, both equally confused and suspicious.

* * *

_Well there you have it; a fraction of backstory for Stiffien and Sigismund._


	13. Drama, Drama Everywhere

_You might notice that the spelling of Lynn's last name is slightly different (gone from Carrol to Carroll) due to one of my friend's comments (coughhappysuzanne?cough)_

_

* * *

_

The night of the Halloween Ball finally came. The girls sat in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, all of them getting ready for the ball. Rayven wasted no time telling them about what she and Sirius had overheard a few days earlier. This was the first time in weeks the three friends had found time to sit together and just talk. Rayven and Gari carefully avoided talking to Lily about James until later; for now, they were intrigued by Rayven's news.

Gari was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Sigismund…him and Professor Stiffien?" She managed to say, before giggling uncontrollably again. Lily too, had a smile on her face, but also looked thoughtful.

"Sigismund and Stiffien?" Lily pulled echoing Gari's words. "Ugh, the poor woman."

After finally calming down, Gari nodded. "It's so hard to believe…Professor Stiffien is so sweet…but Sigismund…he's just…"

"A wanker?" Rayven supplied helpfully as she brushed her hair.

Gari smiled. "There you go."

"You said that she's doing something against Voldemort?" Lily asked Rayven, looking thoughtful once more.

"Well, that's definitely what it sounded like," Rayven replied. "Sigismund kept saying how something bad would happen to her if she kept doing what she is. Whatever she's working on, she's doing it with Dumbledore."

"Hmm…" Lily looked out the window, pondering this.

"It makes sense though, doesn't it?" Gari said. "Sigismund was probably talking about the Death Eaters. I mean, look at Malfoy and his lot. They're definitely involved with the Dark Arts. If they have connections with the Death Eaters, then they would definitely say something if they found out Professor Stiffien was trying to fight Voldemort."

"They'd kill her," Lily said softly.

"What, with Dumbledore around?" Rayven exclaimed, incredulous. "C'mon…Voldemort is no fool."

"What about during the summer?" Gari argued. "The teachers don't stay here. Voldemort could get to her then. Probably even during one of the Hogsmeade weekends."

"And here's another thing," Lily added. "There are probably other teachers working on it. Sigismund isn't, but what about McGonagall and Flitwick? Hagrid? They're all close to Dumbledore and hate Voldemort. They're probably working against him too."

They all fell silent for a few moments, then Rayven spoke. "Don't be disgusted with me or anything, but…I felt really bad for Sigismund."

Gari nodded as she put on her earrings. "Look, I hate the man…but still…you said that he looked sad."

"Devastated," Rayven nodded. "He loves her."

Lily's face turned cold. "Well if he loves her so much, he shouldn't act like such a prat all the time."

Rayven and Gari exchanged a look. They both knew she wasn't talking entirely about Sigismund and Stiffien anymore.

"Lily, um…about James-" Gari began slowly.

"Save it, Gari," Lily pulled on her dressed robes angrily. "You're dating Sirius Black, so I'm not exactly going to listen to your love advice am I?"

They words were harsh and struck Gari like such. Lily rarely raised her voice to anyone but James. In a soft voice, Gari told Rayven, "I'll meet you guys downstairs."

She walked out of the room without looking at Lily, who still had a stone face.

Rayven got up off the bed and went to face Lily. "Lils…look, I'm your friend. I know what James did was wrong, but he didn't mean to hurt you." Lily opened her mouth to argue, but Rayven stopped her. "I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but I think you need to apologize to him. He must feel awful about what happened."

"Hey, Gideon and Remus are waiting downstairs for you guys," Gari came into the room once again. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Rayven gave Lily a final knowing look, then followed Gari down the steps.

* * *

The Great Hall was always decorated for Halloween, but tonight it seemed even more so. The ceiling of the sky was a peaceful deep blue with clouds covering the moon, but lightning crackled across the expanse of ceiling every few moments. Golden candelabras floated around the room near the carved jack o' lanterns.

Sirius appreciated the magical and spooky atmosphere, but his eyes could barely stray from Gari. Her dress robes were a shimmery silver, bringing out her grey eyes spectacularly. Her brown waves were held up by a silver comb, allowing some tendrils to frame her face prettily.

Sirius reached out and took her hand, pulling her close. "You look amazing," Sirius murmured in her ear.

She smiled up at him. "Don't look too bad yourself, Black." She brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes, and tugged on his hand for them to go into the Hall.

Gari glanced back at Lily and Gideon, who were whispering to each other. Then, a thought struck her.

"Is James here tonight?" Gari asked, suddenly nervous. "I hope he doesn't see Lily and Gideon."

Sirius sighed. "No, he's here…most likely to try and find someone to take Lily's place."

"Sirius, what-"

"What the hell?" Gari was cut short by Lynn Carroll's exclamation. "Woah, Black…I guess all the rumors are true. You can't stay with a girl for more than a week."

Gari whirled around to face the Slytherin, who was wearing robes in bold green. Lynn was wearing heavy black make up and smirking at them all.

"Piss off, Carroll," Rayven hissed at the redhead.

'_Thank you, Rae_,' Gari thought. She wasn't up for Lynn whining about something or other tonight.

Lynn smirked at Rayven. "Well, I guess you'd know about it, wouldn't you, Lockley? You snogged Sirius way back when."

Rayven turned a brilliant shade of red and Sirius looked away. Rayven looked at Remus for some sort of reaction, but all he did was squeeze her hand reassuringly and give a comforting smile that said 'that's in the past…we're together now.'

"And now you're with Lupin," Lynn continued. "Merlin, Lockley, you do get around."

Rayven got right in her face now. "Shut up."

"Who's next?" Lynn hissed back in Rayven's face, taking out her jealousy of Gari out on her. "Potter? How about Pettigrew? I'm sure he'd go for another of Black's cast offs."

"You'd know a bit about that, wouldn't you, Lynn?" Rayven shot back. The girls glared at each, taking turns spewing venom. "Didn't take you long to try and get with Sirius, did it? I bet you'd give it up in five minutes."

By now, quite a large group had circled around the girls, watching them fling remarks back and forth like a tennis match.

"Oh, I've got nothing on you," Lynn replied, that sickeningly satisfied smile coming back. "At least I don't put on a face of innocence. Not like you…innocent school girl on the outside, but still a slut through and through-OW!"

A loud 'smack' could be heard by the people around. Rayven had slapped Lynn hard across the face, and she still looked furious.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that!" Rayven hissed.

"Girls!" Professor Stiffien approached them. Rayven froze. Had she seen the slap? Stiffien glanced at each of them. "Come now, go enjoy the ball. Stop this bickering." Lynn glared at Rayven before moving on with her friends.

Stiffien stopped Rayven before she moved. "Don't think I didn't see the slap, Rayven. I might be a little biased in your favor, but I genuinely despise Slytherins or Gryffindors provoking each other. I would have ignored it if your roles had been reversed too. But if I see this again, I'll be talking to Professor McGonagall."

Rayven nodded solemnly. She leaned against Remus, who was still holding her hand. She gave him a meek half smile. "Are you completely disgusted with me?"

He kissed her forehead. "A little stunned, but never disgusted."

They walked together in the opposite direction of the Slytherins, leaving Gari and Sirius to a corner by themselves. They had been arguing since the middle of the fight, and Gari had tears of fury in her eyes.

"I don't believe you!" Gari cried, trying to keep her emotions in check to no avail. "All that shit that you fed me…'I love the way we are together'…God, what a fool I was!"

"Gari, please, just listen," Sirius tried to get a word in. "She was flirting with me at the beginning of the year, and I was going to go out with her, but then there was us…things just got confusing," He finished lamely. "I don't know what to say. I should have told you. I should have been honest."

Gari glared at him furiously, but her tone was soft, "Yeah, you should have."

Sirius rubbed his temples. "Look, I can understand if you never want to talk to me again…"

Gari glanced up. "I still want to be with you, Sirius."

"Really?" Sirius looked stunned. "Well…wow."

Gari snorted softly in amusement. "Yeah, your damn right 'wow'." She regarded him with an awkward mixture of disgust and tenderness. "So…she…she jumped you?" The thought made her nauseous.

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Yeah, that sums it up."

Gari was silent and the hurt on her face was more than Sirius could bear. "Gari, you have to know that I didn't want-"

"I know," Gari said simply, cutting him off. "Alright…well, I'll just try and ignore Lynn tonight."

"Same here," Sirius replied, taking a chance and kissing her softly. They were silent for a few moments, until Sirius spotted James. Gari followed his gaze.

"We should talk to him," Gari whispered. "He's probably torn up about Lily."

When they got to James, however, he was seated in between Kim Matthews and Beth Warren, two chasers on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Kim and Beth were blonde, blue-eyed, and thin as a rail. They could giggle sexily on cue, and boys fell over themselves to try and get them to look their way. Currently, all three of them were laughing with dozens of butterbeers in front of them.

Gari raised an eyebrow. "I stand corrected."

When Beth got up to get some more drinks, Sirius took her place, and put an arm around James.

"Take it easy, mate," Sirius told him, taking a butterbeer out of his hand. "How many of these have you had?"

"Oh…what would you say, Kim?" James looked at the blonde lasciviously. "Ten or twelve?"

Gari noticed that his words were slurred, and she glanced at Sirius with a look that said 'He's totally wasted'. Sirius responded with a 'You think?' look.

"Alright, James, you've had enough," Sirius took a butterbeer out of his hand when Beth brought over more. He glanced up at Beth and Kim. "You know, Narcissa got sick today, so Lucius Malfoy is here by himself."

The girls gave a shriek of happiness and hurried over to the blonde Slytherin, who greeted them eagerly with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius turned back to James. "Look, I know that you're upset about Lily-"

"I'm not upshet about her," James slurred.

"Mate, you're pissed," Sirius helped James to his feet.

"I'm not mad," James looked confused.

"You're drunk, mate, drunk," Sirius clarified. "C'mon…you've had enough. Why don't you go upstairs to bed?"

"You're not my mother, Sirius," James responded angrily. "Go away." James shoved Sirius away and started to walk away, but Sirius grabbed him.

"No way, I'm not going to let you go sleep with someone, pick a fight, or something like that," Sirius said. "James, just go before you do something you regret. It hurts with Lily, okay, but you'll get over it. She's not the only girl for you."

James seemed to come to his senses a little. "Alright…alright…I'll go upstairs…" He stumbled a little as he started to walk.

Sirius glanced at Gari. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I just want to make sure he gets back all right."

Gari nodded and tried not to laugh at the sight of a drunken James Potter.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sirius came back to find Gari talking with Remus and Rayven.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked as Sirius took a swig from a butterbeer.

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "He'll have a hell of a headache in the morning, though. You're not supposed to drink that much butterbeer."

"Oh my God," Rayven giggled suddenly at something. "Guys, look…"

A slow ballad was echoing throughout the Hall, and the others turned to look in the direction Rayven was staring in. At the sight, Remus and Gari gasped, and Sirius choked on his butterbeer.

"Jesus, he really doesn't give up, does he?" Sirius croaked out after coughing.

Sigismund was dancing slowly with Professor Stiffien. They were speaking in hushed tones, and it looked as though Stiffien was struggling to keep her voice down.

"Come on," Gari grabbed Sirius' hand and led him onto the dance floor. She leaned in close to him and put her arms around his neck, placing them strategically near Sigismund and Stiffien.

"Nice way to eavesdrop," Sirius murmured suggestively in her ear, pressing his body more firmly up against hers.

Gari told him to be quiet and strained to hear the exchange between Sigismund and Stiffien.

"Just like old times, hmm?" Sigismund was murmuring. "I've missed you, Mary." He glanced down at her. "Dancing with you, among other things." Stiffien turned a bright shade of red.

Gari buried her face against Sirius' chest to keep her laughter from being heard. Sirius turned his head away so that the Professors wouldn't see the look of disgust on his face.

"I realize that the teachers have lives to, but really!" Sirius whispered to Gari. "And I thought I was forward."

"I don't want to get into this with you," Stiffien was saying. Her voice was suddenly soft and strained. "You know that it's over. And I can't move on unless you do too."

"So you haven't been able to move on?" Sigismund challenged. "Just tell me this, Mary, are you able to sleep at night? Knowing what you're doing-"

"That's what this is about?" Stiffien was barely able to keep her angry voice down. "All you're talk about missing me, when really you just don't want me fighting You-Know-Who…"

"You're not wrong," Sigismund told her bluntly. "But I do miss you, and I don't want to see you dead." He paused briefly. "I love you."

Stiffien broke away from him with tears in her eyes. She strode away without a word, leaving many of the students around them looking very curious. Gari saw Sigismund watch Stiffien leave, pain etched on his handsome face. Sigismund turned, and Gari met his eyes for a moment. She glanced away quickly.

When Gari and Sirius sat back down next to Rayven and Remus, Rayven wasted no time.

"What the hell was that?" Rae asked.

* * *

_Lots of stuff, I know; and there's another part to the ball, so that should be up in a few days. And yes, the Sigismund/Stiffien storyline matters._


	14. Draw Your Line in the Sand

_Ah…more teen angst and dramatics…(runs to put on Dawson's Creek soundtrack)_

_

* * *

_

Lily was laughing at something Gideon had said when Gari came to sit next to her. For a few moments, the redhead ignored her friend. She didn't want to talk about James, nor her interest in Gideon. Unfortunately, Gideon made an exit to get another drink, leaving Gari with an opportunity to speak. Before she could begin, Lily spoke.

"Gari, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," Lily actually looked quite embarrassed. "But I just don't want to talk about James Potter anymore."

"I know," Gari replied. "But it's just the end of October…you both are going to have to work together until the end of the year. Couldn't you try to get along with him? Just one more chance?"

Lily shook her head somewhat sorrowfully. "One more chance? He's had dozens of chances, Gari, but they just ran out." She glanced over to where Kim and Beth were drooling over Lucius. "Besides, he seems to be moving on just fine."

"Oh, Lily, don't be ridiculous," Gari said impatiently. "You know as well as I do that Kim and Beth will hit on anything that breathes." She glanced at the girls again, to now see Kim eyeing Sirius. "Speaking of which…"

Lily looked at Kim and laughed, but sobered quickly. "About Sirius…what did he have to say about Lynn?"

"Oh…" Gari blushed. "You know how Lynn is. Do I really have to explain?"

Lily shook her head, smiling knowingly. "No, I guess not." She studied her friend for a moment. "So it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does," Gari said quickly. "But…I don't know. I like Sirius a lot, Lily."

Lily nodded, yet not understanding. Gari glanced up at her and laughed.

"I don't expect you to understand, Lils," Gari told her, pulling her into a hug. "My relationship with Sirius is…complicated."

"If he hurts you, you know I'll hex him," Lily said fiercely.

"I know you will," Gari replied, hugging Lily again.

* * *

As the ball wound down, the students gradually left in small groups back to their dormitories. Gari, Sirius, Rayven, and Remus went in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, while Lily went for the Head tower, which was near Gideon and his fellow Ravenclaws' common room. 

"So do you think we'll need to pour a bucket of water on him in the morning?" Gari asked Sirius as they walked back, referring to James.

Sirius laughed and nodded. "That, along with a hangover potion."

They rounded another corner, when there was suddenly a piercing scream amidst the laughter. All of the other students in the hallway stopped too and listened.

"That sounds like Alice," Frank Longbottom said, looking suddenly fearful.

"Wasn't she at the ball?" Rayven asked him as they jogged in the opposite direction towards the scream.

"She was tired, so she left early," Frank replied, looking guilty. "Damn it, I shouldn't have let her talk me into staying. I should have walked her back."

"Don't worry, mate, she's probably fine," Sirius said firmly, though his eyes looked a little uncertain.

Again, there was a scream.

"Oh God, that's her," Frank cried, looking around for any sign of his girlfriend.

A muffled cry came from a nearby classroom. Frank opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Alice had silver cords wrapped around her and tearstains on her cheeks. But what really shocked them was the purple spots on her face, the stiffness of her body which shrieked 'petrificus totalus', and the amount of pink goo coming out of her ears.

"Get the hell away from her!" Sirius said sharply, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the three people putting the hexes on Alice. Unsurprisingly, they were all Slytherins. Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Severus Snape looked extremely amused at the sight of the embarrassed and hurt Alice on the floor.

Bellatrix glanced at Sirius' wand in a somewhat bored fashion. "Or you'll do what?"

"You honestly think you'll get away with this?" Frank exclaimed. "Rayven and Remus just ran for help. Why the hell would you do this?"

"Because they can," Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. "I said back the hell off, Snivellus." He turned his wand on Snape, who was multiplying the amount of purple spots on her face.

Snape smirked, but it melted away when Sirius cried "Expelliarmus!" and Snape went flying backwards. Gari issued the same spell on Bellatrix, but the Slytherin laughed cruelly and blocked it.

"That the best you've got?" Bellatrix mocked.

"Petrificus totalus!" Gari shouted, and Bellatrix went rigid. Rodolphus made a move to curse Gari, but Frank shot 'expelliarmus' his way and sent his wand flying.

"Good Heavens!" Professor McGonagall had entered the room, looking shocked. She was white in the face and then looked at Alice on the floor, who was whimpering.

"Oh, Alice," Frank moaned slightly as he untied the cords around her. When she was free, the rigidness left and she flung herself into his arms, sobbing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall yelled at the three Slytherins. "How dare you do this to this poor girl! I've never seen such horrid, despicable behavior in all my years!" She looked almost sick at the sight of them. Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Stiffien, who had also entered and looked stunned as well. "Mary, will you please take Ms. Bell to the hospital wing?" She glanced at Frank. "Mr. Longbottom should go as well."

"Of course," Professor Stiffien replied, looking unbelievably pale too. "Come here, Alice," She put a comforting arm around the girl. "Don't worry, it'll be all right…"

Professor Stiffien passed Sigismund in the doorway as she left, and Gari couldn't miss the look of fury she shot his way.

"And you three, follow me to the Headmaster," McGonagall turned on her heal and started to walk. The Slytherins followed grudgingly and slowly, until McGonagall snapped at them: "Move!"

Sirius and Gari looked at each other. Gari finally broke the horrible silence, her voice shaking. "They're sick…they're really sick…"

Sirius glared daggers at Sigismund, who was regarding them neither kindly nor coldly. "They're Slytherins. What else are they good for but torturing people?"

He put an arm around Gari and shoved passed Sigismund roughly. Sigismund didn't even glance the boy's way. He stared at the spot where Alice had been lying for several long moments before leaving.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Gari sat down next to Alice's bed in the hospital wing the next morning. Lily came with her, having heard through the grapevine what had happened to Alice the night before. 

"Better…" Alice put on a strong voice, though there were dried tearstains on her cheeks, and she still looked horribly pale. They spots were gone, and she'd stopped oozing pink pus. "I just…I just don't know why they did it…I'm pureblood…" She glanced at Lily, turned a little pink, and stammered, "N-not th-that…that that's a reason…"

Lily grasped her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "It's alright."

Alice smiled softly at her, but then the mask melted away. She broke down, sobbing again.

"Oh, Alice," Gari put her arms around her friend. "Shh…it's okay."

"Alice?" Frank came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Love, it's alright…it's over now."

Gari released Alice, who collapsed against Frank, still sobbing. Gari looked at Lily, who had fear swirling in her eyes. As they left the hospital wing, Lily paused a moment.

"Am I horrible for being glad that it wasn't me?" Lily asked.

Gari paused as well. "No…I mean, it could have just as easily have been any of us. They were just looking for fun or something." Gari looked horribly bitter and angry as she said it.

"What do you think Dumbledore will do?" Lily asked as they started walking again.

Gari rolled her eyes. "Probably just suspension…that's the most he can do, really. None of the spells they used caused any lasting damage." She glanced back at the hospital wing. "Physical, at least."

Lily nodded and continued walking, while Gari's gaze lingered at the hospital wing door, thinking back to Alice's cries and screams, and her hatred of the Slytherins increased even more.

* * *

_I decided to put this part in because I just reread the Order of the Pheonix, and does anyone else feel incredibly sad for Neville? Oh my God, I wanted to cry! He's a little bit of geek, and then we find out about his parents! But also, I like Alice and Frank a lot, so they'll be in this story a bit more, and then they'll be in the sequel a lot. (Whoops…alright, I can tell you, this is the first part of trilogy...that's your cue to cheer.)_


	15. Of Slytherins and Sorry

_Just saw clips of GOF and the teaser trailer, and it looks awesome! Emma looks quite pretty in her Yule Ball dress, and I must admit that Dan and Rupert look very cute. (Yeah, Suzanne, I said DAN)

* * *

_

In the days after the Halloween Ball, news traveled very quickly about what had happened to Alice. The students in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw avoided the Slytherins even more so than usual. News also got around that, like Gari had predicted, the three Slytherins responsible were only suspended.

"What the hell is his problem?" Lily asked angrily about Dumbledore to Gari one afternoon. "Why can't he just expel them?"

Lily's sentiments were shared by almost every student at Hogwarts, with the exception of the Slytherins. In truth, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Snape had become something of heroes to the rest of the Slytherins. They all jeered at Frank as he walked by, and when he was allowed back in classes, Snape was looking for a moment alone with Sirius to hex him. In the time he didn't spend mocking Sirius, he joined in with Bellatrix and started in on Gari.

One morning as Gari made her way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, in just so happened that the two Slytherins cornered her in the hallway. Fortunately, Professor Flitwick strolled by and they were forced to put on a nice face and let her go. However, the confrontation made Gari a few minutes late to class.

Gari tried to go into the classroom quietly, silently praising God that Sigismund's back was to her as he wrote notes on the board. She quietly sat down in her seat, and began to sigh in relief that she wasn't caught, when Sigismund's voice reached her ears.

"Tell me, Miss Bennett, when does this class start?" Sigismund kept his back to her and continued writing, annoyingly calm.

"Ten o' clock," Gari muttered, cursing him under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Ten o' clock," Gari replied, loudly and with a less friendly tone than many would not dare take against the professor.

"And what time is it now?" Sigismund asked, still not looking at her.

"Five past ten," Gari said, taking out her quill and parchment, deciding to be as cool as him about the matter. She started taking down the notes she had missed as Sigismund spoke again.

"Then tell me, has your sense of Gryffindor chivalry gotten in your way of telling time?" Sigismund said coolly.

Gari ignored him, though the snickers of all the Slytherins reached her ears. When Gari did not reply, Sigismund continued, "I'll see you in detention tonight, then, Miss Bennett."

Gari's head snapped up. "That's ridiculous!"

Sigismund turned toward her for the briefest moment, and Gari saw the look of slight amusement on his face. "Six o' clock, Miss Bennett, unless you meet some more pathetic little girls you must attend too."

Gari stood quickly. "You're disgusting! Alice Bell gets practically tortured for God knows how long-"

"Tortured?" Sigismund raised an eyebrow and put down his chalk. "I would hardly call petrificus totalus and a few harmless blemishes torture."

Gari stared at him in amazement.

"Take your seat," Sigismund's voice was still calm.

Gari sat down, but muttering loud enough for him to hear, "No wonder she left you, you heartless bastard."

Sigismund froze, and the rest of the class whirled around in their chairs to look at Gari in shock. Then they turned to Sigismund, waiting to see what he would do. When Sigismund spoke, his voice was very soft, "I'll see you in detention every night this week, Miss Bennett."

With that, he returned to writing down the notes, and the rest of the class quickly began scribbling them down.

* * *

"Bastard…wanker…prat…" Gari muttered curses under her breath after leaving Sigismund's class. She shuffled her feet and walked rather slowly. She was in no hurry to get to Professor Stiffien's class after her hatred for her ex-lover had increased so much.

"Ugh! I hate him!" Gari cried loudly, drawing many amused and surprised glances in her direction as she walked down the hallway. As several people stopped and stared, she glared at them, "What are you looking at?"

They quickly looked away and moved about their business.

* * *

Lily was avoided him. There was no doubt of it. Not that James could blame her, but it seemed that on the rare occasions that he saw her, she looked embarrassed rather than annoyed. He prayed to God that she hadn't seen him when he was completely drunk at the Ball, though he doubted that anyone who was there hadn't seen him acting like a prat. James sighed and ran a hand through his naturally messy hair as he climbed the steps to Astronomy. Lily would be in this class, but she would most likely not meet his eyes. Anytime she had to talk to him, it was always "James", but it a stingingly polite way.

James never thought he'd live to see the day when he would kill to hear Lily call him a jerk or ponce or prat; he wasn't picky.

When he went into the classroom, Lily was already hard at work making notes of the planets. She glanced up when James opened the door, but flushed and quickly looked away.

Her hatred of him after the whole jello incident had gone away, most likely because of something Gari or Rayven had said to her. But it had faded into that annoying, clipped polite air that said "I'm not going to speak to you anymore than absolutely, positively necessary. Period."

James held his breath and took the seat next to Lily.

"Hey, Lily," James greeted, pulling out some parchment and his quill.

"Hi, James," Lily replied.

'Damn her and her sexy clipped voice,' James thought, half angrily, half something else.

For moment, neither of them spoke. Then:

"Listen, Lily-"

"James-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you-"

"I want you to know-" James paused. "Wait…_you're_ sorry?"

And then Lily, _Lily Evans_, little miss perfect and Head Girl, actually blushed. "Yes, well, I _am_ sorry…" She took a breath and finally looked him in the eyes. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I mean, you may act like a prat half the time, James, but you're not…you're not _cruel_, you know?"

James smiled softly. "I should hope not."

"You aren't mean…at least not to most people," Lily cast a glance across the room at Snape. "And you're rather funny and smart…and loyal…"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," James began tentatively. "And this is very good for my ego, Lily, but what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Well…er…" Lily blushed again. "I guess…well, will you go out with me?"

James jaw dropped. "Wha…wha…what did you say?"

Lily blushed yet again. "Will you go out with me?"

"Um…I can't believe I'm pushing my luck on this, but, why?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Lily, a few weeks ago you said you hated me."

"I did," Lily admitted. "And I'm still rather cautious about all this…but I think we might give it a try."

James smiled. "Yes, Lily, I'd love to go out with you."

Lily smiled too. "Alright then."

They went back to their notes, both of them smiling slightly, before James asked, "Did you decide to do this because of what happened to Alice?"

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned.

James shrugged. "I don't know…sometimes when people feel like their in danger or something terrible is going to happen, they do stupid things." He paused and smiled a little. "Like ask me out."

Lily laughed, a real genuine laugh. "No, it's nothing like that. But I guess a little bit of this has to do with Alice. I overheard you in the hallway the other day. You know, when you were telling off Snape for laughing about what happened to Alice. You didn't need to stick up for her, but you did. It was a very nice thing to do."

"Alice is one of the best people I know," James replied easily. "You should have seen me after Sirius told me what happened. I was about ready to strangle Snape. Alice didn't deserve that to happen to her."

"I know," Lily said softly. "But really, it's just a preview of things to come, isn't it?"

James was slightly taken aback, but only a little. "Yeah…I guess it is." He glanced around to see if Professor Deline was watching them. He leaned close and whispered, "It's not like the Slytherins aren't going to become Death Eaters, you know? We'll be fighting against each other the second we're out of school-"

"And they act like we shouldn't do anything," Lily finished, with a passionate fire in her eyes that James had never seen before. "It's ridiculous."

"I wish we could do something," James sighed. "I hate being stuck here in times like these."

"I know what you mean," Lily replied.

"Are you two quite done?"

Professor Deline, an elder woman in her seventies stood over them, glaring. Pretending to look terrified, the two students nodded tremblingly. Satisfied, Professor Deline walked away with an imperial air. Lily and James caught each others eyes and stifled a laugh.

* * *

_Little boring, but necessary stuff. Gari's detention with Sigismund is in the next chapter, as well as Lily and James' first Hogsmeade date together. I know things are moving rather slowly, but the next chapter takes place over the course of November and most of December._


	16. Going Under

_Moving right along…

* * *

_

Gari dutifully strode into Sigismund's classroom that night, her head held high. Sigismund was at his desk grading papers, and he spared her only the briefest glance when she walked in.

"Take a seat, Miss Bennett," Sigismund said curtly.

Hesitating only slightly, Gari sat down. Trying to keep her tone polite, she asked, "What am I doing tonight?"

"Just lines," Sigismund replied.

Gari's eyebrows shot up. She'd been expecting something much worse, but Sigismund seemed slightly mellow tonight, and he didn't look as harsh as usual. His hair was out of its usual ribbon, and it made him look younger. His eyes were as haunted and deadened as usual, though.

After a few brief moments, he walked over to where she sat to give her ink, a quill, and about twenty pages of parchment.

"Fill them all in with lines saying 'I will not use vulgar language to describe my teacher'," Sigismund told her, returning to his desk.

Gari sighed and began to write, and for a about a half hour, there was only the sound of parchment rustling and the scratch of quills. Her wrist aching, Gari paused and massaged her fingers for a few minutes. She picked up her quill to continue writing, but then glanced up at Sigismund and stopped.

"I'm not sorry," Gari told him bluntly.

Sigismund raised an eyebrow. "Few students are when they break rules."

"I mean…," Gari sighed in frustration. "I'm not sorry I called you that, but I am sorry for you."

Sigismund paused. "I beg your pardon?"

"I feel sorry for you," Gari repeated.

"Would you care to tell me why?" Sigismund asked, putting down his quill and folding his hands gracefully.

"Well…I already know about you and Professor Stiffien-," Gari began, but Sigismund held up a hand for her to stop.

"Trust me, Miss Bennett, you do not know nearly as much about Mar-Professor Stiffien and I as you think," Sigismund began to look toward his word again.

"I know that you're still in love with her," Gari pressed on, half cheering herself and half cursing herself. "I know that…that she left you." Gari spoke the last part softly, being very cautious of treading on that territory again.

"And do you know why she left me?" Sigismund asked.

"Well, no-"

"Then you're really in no position to judge, are you?" Sigismund's icy tone was back. "It so happens that our relationship ended after a bitter misunderstanding. One I've tried to correct, but Professor Stiffien is in no mood to listen. She hasn't been for the past year."

Gari fell silent for a moment, and then spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't be sorry," Sigismund sighed and waved her off impatiently, then dropping his quill once more. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You can go, Miss Bennett."

Gari glanced down at the blank parchment that remained. "But I haven't finished."

"Never mind it," Sigismund said, waving her off once more. "And don't bother coming for the rest of the week."

Gari didn't dare press her luck again. She didn't even thank him, rather gathered her things and left as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Gari collapsed into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room as soon as she returned. She was bewildered by Sigismund's actions, and even more so by what he had said about his relationship with Professor Stiffien. She was so engrossed in her Professors' love lives that she didn't noticed Sirius entering the room until he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Gari jumped in surprised.

"Oh God, don't scare me like that!" Gari said, trying to catch her breath. "I almost had a heart attack."

Sirius grinned at her. "I rather like catching you off guard." Gari frowned, until she saw his eyes move toward her heaving chest.

"Ugh…God, Sirius…" Gari picked up the nearest pillow and turned in her seat to whack him in his laughing face.

The pillow caught him right in the face, and he stumbled from the unexpected attack. His laughter not dying, he looked menacingly at her. "Oh, you have no idea what you've started."

"Sirius-" She reached for another pillow, but instantly stopped when she felt Sirius fingers start moving against her ribs. Being horribly ticklish, Gari started laughing uncontrollably, while spewing out curses at her boyfriend.

"Such unladylike language," Sirius observed pulling her in his arms and tickling her everywhere.

"Sirius…stop…" Gari gasped for breath. "I'm…serious….I'm…going to…kill you…" Gari broke out in giggles again when Sirius found she was extra ticklish near her neck.

"Mmm…I'll think about it," Sirius murmured, not removing his fingers, but letting his mouth drift toward her ear.

"Sirius…" Gari's gasps became more breathy as Sirius' skilled mouth found her earlobe and gently pulled at the tender flesh. His fingers became less teasing and moved to massage her shoulders reveling in the moans he drew from her.

"Sirius," Gari brought his face up to hers, and their mouths fused together. Sirius responded with a low groan, opening his mouth to her and letting her explore.

Somehow they found their way to the couch, and in the back of Gari's mind she was utterly grateful that it was so late and no one else was in the common room. This thought left her mind when she registered that Sirius was unbuttoning the top buttons of her white shirt, revealing more flesh to his wandering fingers. His mouth drifted to her throat, and he nipped playfully at her pulse. Gari's hands found their way to Sirius' shoulders and gently rubbed them in time with his kisses. They were blissfully unaware of anything else, until James strolled into the common room, whistling merrily.

Starting for the second time that night, Gari pulled out of Sirius' arms and flushed. Sirius looked quite unabashed, rather horribly unsatisfied. James suddenly noticed them and stopped whistling.

"Oh, hello, how are you two this fine evening?" James asked pleasantly.

"I was feeling better until you showed up," Sirius muttered. Sighing and giving his friend a once over, Sirius frowned. "What's with you, mate?"

"Oh nothing," James said. "But may I remind you that for the past six years, you told me that there was no way Lily would ever, ever go out with me."

The look on Sirius' face was priceless.

"Did you drug her?" Sirius asked.

"She-what? No!" James looked appalled. "I'll have you know that she asked me out!"

"James, that's fantastic!" Gari got up and pulled James into a hug. "So when's the wedding?"

"June 6th, next year," James replied seriously before breaking into a smile. Then it vanished. "Oh Merlin, what if I screw up? What if she still fancies Gideon?"

Gari smiled. "Gideon started going out with Megan Finnigan last week."

James breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And you won't screw up," Gari said firmly. Then she paused. "As long as you don't start talking about how fantastic you are-"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"How you've won the Quidditch Cup every year…"

"Never!"

"How you beat her in three classes last year…"

"Of course not…"

"Then as long as you don't hex Snape, you're all set."

"Hmm…that may be a problem."

* * *

November drifted by slowly for the students. It passed by without much excitement, and it seemed even drearier by the growing attacks on muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. The Slytherins seemed particularly happy about this news. Lucius Malfoy could be seen smirking whenever the Daily Prophet came out with a new story about kidnappings or mass killings. Dumbledore was starting to look older and wearier in appearance by the day, but there was something in his blue eyes that steadily hardened and grew stronger.

Throughout the month, there were rumors of whether or not Lily Evans and James Potter were going out. All who had seen the two fight through their years at Hogwarts who heard the rumor were stunned. How could the brainy Lily Evans actually be interested in longtime pursuer and arrogant James Potter? When a Hogsmeade weekend finally came the second weekend of December, students were stunned when the rumors were confirmed and Lily and James were seen walking together through the village.

* * *

James was nervous. Lily could tell it in the way he hesitated before speaking, and the way he kept avoiding her eyes. There was something endearing about it, but Lily also couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She didn't mean to make him so nervous, and James was acting like he was suddenly going to sprout tentacles from his face at any moment. They walked easily through the village. It was cold, but not so much that they were freezing even in their winter coats and scarves. It was also beginning to snow, and Lily couldn't help but smile at the way snowflakes stuck to James' messy black hair.

She was grinning at it when James noticed and paused. He suddenly looked self-conscious. "What is it?"

Lily laughed. "Nothing…just your hair."

"Oh…" James ran a hand through his white speckled hair and shivered at the cold.

"No, leave it," Lily laughed again. "It looks…fine."

She had been about to say 'cute', but she could just see how James would take that. ("Cute? What do you mean 'cute'? It's completely masculine!")

They walked slowly until they reached the Three Broomsticks, where they exited the cold of winter eagerly. Almost every Hogwarts student who had gone into the village today had come into the pub, and heat engulfed the pair immediately. They managed to find a table towards the back, and Lily sat down while James went to get butterbeers. As James went up to the bar, Lily glanced over at a neighbor's table, where a man was reading 'The Daily Prophet'. Lily looked briefly at the front page, and then looked away. Suddenly, Lily did a double take and her stomach lurched as she read the headline.

MORE MUGGLE KILLINGS IN SURREY

'Oh God,' Lily thought, her mind suddenly becoming numb. 'Mum and Dad.'

James came back and was greeted by Lily's deathly pale face. He quickly set down the butterbeers and knelt down in front of Lily.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James asked, concern echoing in his hazel eyes.

"I-I…" How could Lily even form words? It was like she had just seen a car crash, and her parents had the exact same car as the one that had been torn in pieces. Her parents had lived in Surrey for years, but…what were the odds that they had been killed? Why would Death Eaters go to Little Whinging?

"Miss Evans."

Lily glanced over James head to see Professor McGonagall. The usually stern and rigid transfiguration teacher looked slightly off balance and like she might be sick.

"Miss Evans, you should go up to the castle immediately," McGonagall's lips were white. "The Headmaster has something to tell you."

* * *


	17. Thicker Than Water

* * *

Lily was not conscious of anything except her thudding heartbeat and the numbness that had spread throughout her body as she followed McGonagall back up to the school. James walked beside her in silence, not knowing what to say. Lily was grateful for the silence; if one person said anything, she thought she might break. She wrapped her arms around herself, to block both the internal and external chill. After what seemed like years, Lily found herself in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Mister Potter, if you could please…" McGonagall motioned to a bench near the gargoyle.

"James, you don't have to wait," Lily managed to say. "I don't know how long…"

"I'll be in our common room," James reached out and gently touched her arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks," Lily gave him a small smile. She watched James walk down the hallway, but even after he had been gone a good two minutes, she still hesitated.

"Miss Evans, please…" Professor McGonagall led her towards the gargoyle and spoke to it: "Fizzing Whizbee."

The gargoyle moved aside, and Lily entered with heavy legs. Gravity didn't seem to be able to hold her up, and she felt like she was ready to throw up when she entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and he looked up solemnly at Lily when she entered.

"Have a seat, Miss Evans," Dumbledore greeted Lily, gesturing to the chair in front of his desks.

Shakily, Lily sat down, locking her hands around the chair arms in a death grip.

"I will put your mind at ease, Miss Evans," Dumbledore began. "Your family is quite safe."

"Thank God," Lily breathed, feeling the air rush back into her lungs. "They're fine? No one is injured or anything?"

"They're fine, although when I wrote to your parents, they sent this back," Dumbledore handed Lily a letter. "They requested that I give it to you. It concerns some of your neighbors."

Lily looked down at the letter and slowly unfolded it. She had never been more relieved to see her father's handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sure you've heard about the attacks in Surrey this past week. Professor Dumbledore was there immediately, and we asked him to give you this letter. Your mother, Petunia, and I are perfectly alright, but I do have some horrible news that you should hear from me, rather than the newspaper._

_One of the people killed was Megan Faust, whom I know you were very close to. I'm so sorry to tell you this, Lily. I had hoped that the attacks you told us about would never reach us, and I hoped that you would never have to face such death. Professor Dumbledore assures me that you are safe at Hogwarts, and I can not wait to see you at Christmas. It will be quiet at home, but your mother and I are so happy we'll be able to see your precious face._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

Lily swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and closed her eyes against the tears that had formed.

"Lily," Professor McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll of course be able to take time away from your classes if you need."

Lily took a deep breath and shook her head. "That's not necessary. Meg was…she wouldn't…she'd want me to go on."

And that was true. Lily and Meg had been close friends all their lives, though they had drifted the past few years that Lily went to school at Hogwarts. Still, even though Lily didn't see Meg as often, she felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. Putting on a brave face, Lily looked back up at McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I'd rather just go back to my common room," Lily said quietly.

The professors nodded, and Lily left quickly. She didn't want to hear any words of sympathy. After a few moments, Lily broke into a run and ran straight to the Head common room. The shock of Meg's death wore off, and it was replaced by a devastating sadness and horrible bitterness. Students stared at Lily as she ran past, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Bellatrix Black smirked at Lily and called after her: "What's the matter, mudblood? Lose one of your muggle-loving family members?"

Lily was ready to strangle the Slytherin girl, but instead kept her rage in check and kept running. When she finally got to the common room, James was there.

"Lily, what is it-"

Lily simply ran to him and buried her face against his chest. Taken aback for a moment, James quickly put his arms around her and held her tightly against him. Lily didn't know how long she was there, sobbing against James Potter. All she knew was that she felt safe as James whispered soothing things to her and tightened his hold.

* * *

"I hate being 'pureblood'," Gari said at lunch the first day of Christmas holidays. Lily had just left to go home, but everyone else was staying. Gari was sitting at the long table in the Great Hall with James, Remus, Sirius, and Rayven. Peter was off somewhere by himself, but James shrugged it off, saying he was probably off talking to some rats.

Sirius glanced up from his chess game with James to look at his…friend, girlfriend, er…whatever. "Hm?"

"I would gladly be muggle born or half," Gari continued, throwing down her _Daily Prophet_ paper. "Honestly…look at people like the Black sisters, Lucius, and the Lestranges. They're sick…"

"What do your parents think of the whole pureblood thing?" Rayven asked from her position in Remus' lap, absentmindedly toying with a lock of his hair.

Gari shrugged. "They're friends with Sirius' family, and the Malfoys, people like that, but they really do it out of obligation than anything. They still talk to the Longbottoms and Weasleys, even though they're blacklisted by everyone else."

"They don't have an opinion on Voldemort?" Rayven looked slightly disgusted.

Gari rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sort of. They don't support him, but they aren't outspoken about it. They don't want to make enemies with the power families, you know, the Malfoys, Lestranges…so they don't say anything against him in front of them."

Rayven opened her mouth to argue, but then remembered that it was Gari's family, and shut her mouth again.

Gari smiled slightly. "It's alright, you can say it. They're cowards, every single one of them. Not sick or twisted like the others, but they're cowards all the same."

"You still love them though," Rayven said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I mean…they're still family, you know?" Gari said. "If they were anything like the Malfoys, I'd hate them. But they aren't cruel, just naïve…so I love them."

Rayven nodded and chewed on this for a moment. "I guess I can understand that."

"I don't think you can, love," Remus spoke after holding his tongue for a few minutes. "I understand what Gari's saying. They're in the wrong for not defending people, but you can't fault them for being scared. I mean, it's like me and-" Remus stopped abruptly. "Nevermind."

Rayven looked at him, startled. "It's like you and what?"

"Well, um…" Sirius and James glanced up at their friend. "It's like me and my brother."

"Brother?" Sirius and James said in unison.

"You have a brother?" Rayven asked, frowning. "You…you never mention him."

Remus shrugged. "It wasn't important. I'm trying to tell you, I love him, but we don't get along. He's older, and we just…well anyway, we don't speak anymore."

"Yeah, talk about loving each other," Rayven said, incredulous. "Why don't you talk to each other?"

"Another time, Rae, alright?" Remus whispered to her.

Rayven nodded reluctantly. "What's his name?"

"Romulus," Remus replied, drawing a snort of amusement from Sirius.

"Didn't see that coming," Sirius chuckled a little. "Seriously, mate, why didn't you ever mention him to us?"

"It never came up," Remus said. "He left home a few years ago, and I haven't spoken to him since. My mum and dad still hear from him occasionally, but it's rare."

Rayven's eyebrows went up. "That's…I'm sorry."

Remus shrugged again. "It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. Trust me, we're nothing alike."

"Anything else I don't know about you?" Rayven's tone was playful, but her eyes were dead serious.

"Other than that, I'm pretty much an open book," Remus said. "Ask me anything."

"No, I'll save that for another time," Rayven replied, smiling a little.

"What about you, Rae?" Gari asked. "As long as we're baring our souls to each other, tell us about your family. I've never met your parents or anything, and you only talk about your mother."

Rae flushed suddenly, but kept her tone calm. "Oh, well…you know, muggle born."

"Yeah…" Sirius looked at her to go on.

"I don't know, my parents got divorced when I was ten," Rayven continued. "Both my parents are British, but my mum's parents were from Korea."

"Any brothers or sisters?" James asked, moving his knight on the chess board, but still listening.

"Well, um…Rayven looked more somber. "I had a half brother on my dad's side, who was two years older."

"Just two years?" Sirius asked.

"I told you my parents split up," Rayven repeated. "Jake was illegitimate."

"Jesus, this is a day of revelations!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's next?" He looked up at James. "Do you have a sister you keep chained in your basement?" He looked at Gari. "Are you a vampire?" He looked at Rayven. "Are you a secret assassin?"

Everyone laughed, but Gari sobered quickly. "It's true though…I didn't know any of this about either of you." They all went silent, but then Gari spoke again. "Rae, where's your brother now?"

"He died," Rayven answered rather quickly. "He…he was murdered in London last year."

"Rae, why didn't you say anything?" Gari asked, staring in amazement.

"Jake and I were never close," Rayven replied. "It never came up."

At the echoing of Remus' previous words, the friends fell into silence, all of them a lot more educated than they were only an hour ago.

* * *

_Good news, guys, now that summer's started just this past Tuesday for me, I've been writing lots. I know where I'm going, and drumroll the story should be completed by the middle or end of July! The story will finish with about somewhere from 25 to 30 chapters, and it looks really good. Can't wait for HBP guys! Only 20 more days!_

_BTW- I know there's a lot of info this chapter, but it is very relevant. (Remus's brother however, is AU, he doesn't have one in the books)._

_Yet another note (wow, I like to talk a lot)- I got a few e-mails from people here and from another site about Lily's parents deaths; I might as well say now, Lily and James' families are all fair game to die, because Harry goes to stay with Aunt Petunia, his ONLY living relative._


	18. Scars Run Deep

_Oh yeah, I'm on roll…

* * *

_

The Christmas holidays were joyful as always at Hogwarts, though this year's celebration had an unspoken sense of caution around the older students, especially the 7th years. The year was nearly half over, and by now, it was common knowledge that the "rivalry" between Slytherin and Gryffindor had gotten much more serious. By the last few days of the holidays, it got to be that a day did not go by without a teacher separating a fight between a Slytherin and Gryffindor student. McGonagall and Sigismund were openly at the end of their patience with their students.

On the last day of the holidays, the students were allowed an extra visit in Hogsmeade. James felt lonely without Lily there, and he felt even worse when he imagined what she was going through at home. As he walked through the village with his friends, Sirius noticed his melancholy expression and clapped him on the back.

"Cheer up, mate," Sirius told him. "Lily's strong. She'll get through this alright."

"I know," James replied, smiling a little. "I just…I know things are going to get worse, you know? This is really only the beginning. There are going to be more killings, and they're going to keep hitting close to the people Lily loves. And I never…it's bad enough that people are killed in the first place, but to see Lily in that kind of pain." James sighed and shook his head. "It's awful. There's no other way to put it. It's the awful, raw slaughtering of people."

Sirius and Gari glanced at each other and then back at James. Gari reached out and squeezed James' hand encouragingly. "That's why we have people like us, James, and especially people like you." James smiled, and Gari continued. "Trust me, when you're an Auror, Voldemort won't dare show his face."

"Thanks, Gari," James hugged her tightly. He'd grown very fond of Gari and Rayven the past year, and he almost regretted putting that frog down Gari's back in 1st year.

Almost.

* * *

Remus had an arm around Rayven as they walked a little bit ahead of Gari, James, and Sirius. Ever since they had had the tense conversation about their families, they had been somewhat distant from each other. After a few moments of silence, Remus sighed and stopped, turning Rayven to look at him. 

"I'm sorry, alright?" Remus said, frustrating with Rayven, with himself, and with Romulus for putting him in this damned situation. "I should have told you about Romulus, but you should have told me about Jake too."

"Jake is not a part of life," Rayven said defensively. "And that is the only thing I've lied to you about. You lied about what you are, about your brother, what else?"

"Nothing!" Remus cried fiercely. "You're right, I shouldn't have lied. But do you swear to me that Jake was the only thing you've lied to me about?"

"You know, for the record, I never exactly lied about Jake," Rayven shot back. "You never asked about him, I just never mentioned him."

"That's how it is about Romulus and my condition!" Remus argued. "You never once asked me about it, and I didn't tell you about these things to protect you!"

"Okay, protection from the wolf I understand, but why don't you talk to Romulus anymore?" Rayven exclaimed. "What did he do? Why did he run away from home?"

"Rae, it's personal," Remus looked away, and his tone went slightly softer. "Please, I need you to understand. Romulus is someone I have to come to terms with by myself. I need to figure that out before I can talk to you about it."

"Maybe I could help!" Rayven said passionately. "Please, just…just talk to me," she finished helplessly.

"I can't," Remus replied, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Rae, I'm not ready."

Tears stung Rayven's eyes, and they were even more painful due to the cold. Rayven shrugged her arms sadly. "Fine…fine, keep your secrets, Remus. You're very good at it."

Rayven turned and walked away from him, holding her tears until she was sure he wouldn't hear or see her crying. Remus watched her retreat back to the castle, the only sign of tears her trembling shoulders.

Sirius, Gari, and James wisely kept their distance during the argument. After Rayven's exit, they approached Remus gingerly. He looked miserable, and held up a hand when James opened his mouth to speak.

"James, don't…just don't, alright?" Remus walked away from them and followed the path Rayven had taken a few moments ago.

Sirius looked astounded. "We're never going to have any bloody peace are we?"

"What's wrong with Lockley?" An oily, familiar voice said from behind Sirius.

Sirius whirled around to see Snape smirking at him, and Sirius raised his arms in an exasperated manner. "What did I just say? No bloody peace!"

"Did she finally realize that she couldn't take the monster in him?" Snape continued, keeping his voice low so that only the three Gryffindors could hear him. Then, Rosier, Nott, and the Lestrange brothers began walking their way as well.

Sirius made a move towards Snape, but Gari grabbed his arm. "Sirius, please, let it go…"

Sirius drew in a shaky breath and nodded. The three students started to walk away, but Snape called after them, "But then again…she went after you, Black, so maybe Lockley likes a bit of animal in her man."

Sirius stopped walked and turned around once more, this time getting right in Snape's face. "Why don't you back the hell off? He's got enough problems with a wanker like you harassing him."

"Sirius, mate…" James tried to lead Sirius away, but Sirius shook him off.

"Get off, Prongs," Sirius snarled. He turned back to Snape. "I'm sick of all this shit he pulls, calling Remus a monster."

"You say that like it's a lie," Snape cut in smoothly. "He's a _werewolf_. He _is_ a monster. A disgusting, soulless-Argh!"

Sirius tackled Snape into the snow, probably breaking a few ribs in the process.

"Get off, Black!" Snape hissed, reaching for his wand, but Sirius took it and threw it across the road.

"You bastard," Sirius growled, punching him hard in the stomach. "You're the monster, you sick…twisted…"

"Sirius, stop!" Gari screamed. "Stop, you're going to really hurt him!" She looked frantically at James. "James, please…"

James nodded reluctantly, and as Sirius had pulled him away from Malfoy, James heaved Sirius off of Snape.

"Relax, mate, relax…," James muttered. "He's not worth it. Relax…"

Sirius struggled for a few moments, panting heavily and staring at Snape, who was nursing a bloody nose in the snow.

"Forget him, Padfoot," James said firmly, gripping Sirius by the shoulders.

Sirius glared at Snape, "He's completely in the wrong…"

"We know that," Gari said, putting a hand on Sirius's arm.

Sirius shook her off roughly. "Why the hell did you make him pull me away?"

Gari look at him, incredulous. "Maybe because I didn't want you to murder him!"

"Right," Sirius brushed the comment off angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" Gari demanded, turning him to face her. "You can't just go off on people like that Sirius!"

"Go off on people?" Sirius laughed darkly. "Gari, he's a slimy bastard. You don't know half of the stuff he's done. Don't defend him."

"That's right, Bennett, don't bother," Snape muttered to her as he passed her, still bleeding profusely.

"I'm not defending him," Gari said through gritted teeth. "But you really need to relax. You can't go out of your way to make enemies with the Slytherins, Sirius."

"You know what your probably is, Bennett?" Sirius asked angrily, regressing back to his old way of addressing her. "You have way too much empathy."

"You can't have too much empathy, Sirius," Gari rolled her eyes. "It's _your_ problem. Your problem is that you don't have any empathy at all."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You sound like McGonagall."

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall had just exited the Three Broomsticks with Professors Flitwick and Stiffien. "But perhaps you need more than a lecture from Miss Bennett. For the final time, no fighting!" McGonagall took a shaky breath. "Detentions, this week, Black."

Sirius sighed and ran an angry hand through his hair. McGonagall paused next to him as she started to walk past. "Miss Bennett is right, however. You know what the Slytherins are, Black. Do not, under any circumstances, provoke them." McGonagall looked at him rather sadly for a moment. "You won't be so protected when you're out of school next year."

Sirius nodded, still fuming a little. "Yeah…I get it, Professor."

McGonagall nodded solemnly and made her way back up to the castle, Flitwick and Stiffien following quietly.

* * *

Lily returned with the rest of the students who had gone home for holidays at the beginning of January. Gari met her at the entrance hall, where students were milling around greeting each other and trading stories about their vacations. 

"Hey, you," Gari smiled a little at Lily and pulled her into a hug. Lily returned it and smiled back softly.

"It's alright, Gari, I'm fine," Lily said in an undertone.

"You're sure?" Gari asked.

"Yeah," Lily glanced around. "Rae isn't here?"

Gari sighed impatiently. "She's being ridiculous lately." Lily looked surprised, and Gari added, "You missed her huge fight with Remus yesterday. She won't talk to him, so she's been hiding in the library."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I would think that Remus would be there too."

"Yeah, but you know how Madam Pince is," Gari explained as the two made their way up the stairs toward the dormitories. "They don't want to start arguing and have that vulture screeching at them."

Lily snorted in amusement. "I guess not." She paused and looked around again. "Have you seen James today?"

Gari nodded. "He's out on the Quidditch field with Sirius."

"But it's freezing out," Lily said.

Gari rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Try telling that to them. Sirius got into a fight with Snape again yesterday, so James is helping him work off the tension."

"Another fight?" Lily groaned. "They're going to kill each other some day."

"I know," Gari replied. "You really should have been here this past week. It's been insane with the Slytherins and everything." Gari dropped her voice a little. "And Lynn Carroll has been sneaking around, trying to corner me or something."

"Lynn? I thought she was over Sirius," Lily interrupted, turning a corner in the direction of the library.

Gari merely shrugged and the girls fell silent on their course to the library.

"Lily," Gari said softly. "Do you think I made a mistake? The whole…Sirius and me thing?"

"Do you think you did?" Lily asked, biting her lip a little.

"I don't know," Gari sighed and stopped walking for minute to lean against a wall. "Sirius is…" Gari searched for the right word. "Difficult."

Lily smiled a little. "That's putting it lightly."

They both smiled, but Lily's melted away when she saw the hurt in Gari's eyes. "Gari, what's really wrong?"

"He's so…ugh!" Gari groaned and angry tears stung her eyes. "It's one thing for him to call someone a prat; it's another for him to just lose it and make more enemies with the Slytherins."

"Gari…" Lily began.

"I hate that he does this!" Gari cried. "I hate that he acts like a jerk and that he doesn't realize that it's wrong."

Lily reached out and rubbed a comforting hand up and down Gari's arm. "You should talk to him."

"Talk to him," Gari scoffed. "Right…he doesn't listen to me. He barely listens to anyone. James maybe, Remus occasionally, hell, he even listens to Peter more than he listens to me."

"Does this have anything to do with Lynn?" Lily suggested softly.

"Of course it does," Gari replied. "Her and the dozens of other ex-girlfriends he has around school. Merlin knows he doesn't exactly turn his head when other girls flirt with him."

"Then what are you doing with him?" Lily asked gently.

"I have no idea," Gari murmured.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Gari whispered to Lily as they entered the library. 

Gari pointed to Rayven, who was curled up in a chair at the other edge of the library. Then she pointed to Remus, who was at one of the long tables, pouring over a book.

"Coward," Gari muttered at Remus as she passed him.

"Gari, it's not like that," Remus said, looking up from his book and appearing exasperated.

"Sure, fine," Gari sounded like she did not believe him in the slightest. "You are both cowards."

"She won't talk to me," Remus argued.

"You go talk to her," Gari shot back.

"She started it," Remus replied.

"And he's supposed to be the mature marauder," Gari said, turning to Lily. Looking back at Remus, she said, "You are both being ridiculous. Just because you have one fight–"

But Remus had gotten up before Gari could finish. Gari was about to yell after him, when she saw that he was heading over to Rayven.

"I guess that went well," Gari whispered to Lily, who merely nodded.

Remus knelt down next to Rayven's chair and looked at her expectantly. Rayven glanced up from her book at him, appearing only mildly interested in him.

Remus took a breath and began, "I was eight years old when I was bit. I was playing hide and go seek in the woods near my house with my brother. When the wolf came…" Remus paused and took another breath. "When it came, we both ran, but Romulus was faster, and he ran until he reached a tree. I was shorter, so I could reach the branches. I asked him to help me, but the wolf was close, and he wouldn't."

"Remus-" Rayven started to interrupt.

"I…I remember jumping up towards the branches, and just begging him to help me, but he told me to just run. He said if I ran I could get it away from the house and our parents." Remus paused and looked horribly bitter. "I could get it away from him. So I did. I ran for only a minute before the wolf caught me. It bit me here," Remus pulled back his collar a little, revealing a large scar that now appeared to Rayven as distinct bite marks. "I wasn't found for two days. My brother had told my parents that I was dead. My father came looking for the body."

* * *

_All together now: "Poor Remus!"_

_Next: Sirius and James talk about the women in their lives, and James and Lily, well…You'll also find out more about why Sirius really lost it with Snape._


	19. Kiss Me, It's Beginning To Snow

_The chapter L/J shippers have been waiting for…and the one G/S shippers have been dreading._

_BTW- The song used is "Bend and Not Break" by Dashboard Confessional._

* * *

James was panting from exhaustion by the time Sirius was ready to call it quits on the Quidditch field. James had been playing as Keeper, but it wasn't fun with Sirius as the insane Chaser hurling the Quaffle at him with ridiculous speed. Finally, now that they were both done, James lowered himself to the ground on his broom and strode over to the other side of the field, where Sirius was locking the balls up in the trunk. 

"Care to tell me what that was?" James asked, motioning to the field.

Sirius too was panting from the exertion. "I'm just frustrated about the stuff with Snivellus."

"Right, and how you went completely mental on him the other day?" James replied, a bit of accusation in his voice.

"How is what I did any different from you beating up Malfoy a few months ago?" Sirius shot back, struggling to get the last bludger into the crate.

"Lucius was…" James paused. "Alright, you've got a point." James grabbed one side of the trunk, while Sirius grabbed the other, and together they hoisted it up and lifted it across the field.

"I'm just saying, Gari wasn't exactly happy with you," James pressed, his hands quickly becoming numb from the weight of the trunk and the cold. "I know Snape's a pain in the arse, but really-"

"Look, it wasn't just Snape, alright?" Sirius exploded, throwing the trunk to the frozen ground with a loud 'thump'. Taking ragged breaths, Sirius shoved a hand through his hair like he always did when he was frustrated. "My mum sent me an owl the other day, alright? My dad just died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," James said awkwardly. He didn't really know how to react. On one hand, it was Sirius's family; on the other, Sirius hated his family with a vengeance.

Sirius shrugged it off. "No, it's not that he died. It's that my mum wanted to show me how much they don't miss me at home."

"What?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My dad died cursing me and asking why the gods cursed him with an ungrateful bloody traitor of a son," Sirius said gruffly. "Snape just reminded me of them. All the pureblood idiocy and prejudice…I hate them all, I really do."

"So do I, mate, so do I," James replied, putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "But don't let it get to you. When we're out of school, we'll show them."

"Yeah, when we're out of school," Sirius echoed bitterly. "Whatever…I just wish-"

"James!"

The boys looked in the direction of the castle, where Lily was walking up from.

"Hey!" James called back, smiling. But then his smile faded, remembering what Lily just had to endure on her trip home.

Lily jogged up the last few steps to catch up with them. "Hi." She looked at Sirius somewhat sympathetically, which confused both of the boys. "Hey, Sirius. Er…Gari wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you."

"Great," Sirius groaned. "Alright, I'm going in." He glanced at the trunk on the ground. "I'll take this in…you can stay out here, Prongs," Sirius finished, throwing his friend a wink over Lily's shoulder.

"Okay," James grinned at Sirius, watching him leave for a few moments, until just he and Lily were left standing on the field.

* * *

_I catalog these steps now  
Decisive and intentioned  
Precise and patterned specifically to yours.  
I'm talented at breathing  
Especially exhaling  
So that my chest will rise and fall with yours_

Sirius entered the Gryffindor common room eagerly, desperate for the warmth of the fire. He had barely taken off his gloves and jacket though, when he spotted Gari curled up in one of the armchairs near the fire. Gari was staring at the fire almost hypnotically, but she looked up at Sirius a few moments after he entered.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," Sirius replied, looking at the fire and the somber look on Gari's face. "Well, this is somewhat foreboding."

Gari smiled a little. "Yeah, sorry." She sat up and looked at Sirius as he sat down and yanked off his wet boots. Gari glanced out the window onto the Quidditch pitch. "Is James still out there?"

"Yeah," Sirius followed her gaze and nodded. "I left him out there with Lily." Easing back into his chair, Sirius regarded Gari seriously. "She said you wanted to talk to me."

Gari looked back at the fire. "I was thinking about yesterday…"

_I'm careful not to wake you  
Fearing conversation  
It's better just to hold you  
And keep you pacified_

Sirius immediately interrupted her. "Gari, about that-"

Gari held up a hand to silence him. "Just let me finish. It's not only about yesterday, or the frequent fights with Snape, or the thing with Lynn-"

"Wait a minute," Sirius cut in firmly. "Lynn was nearly three months ago. I thought we were over that."

"I thought so too," Gari argued. "But I've been thinking about it more, and the more it bothers me."

"I've never been unfaithful to you," Sirius responded abruptly. "I've never done anything with her or anyone else." He looked her in the eyes. "I mean it."

"I want to believe you-" Gari started.

_I'm talented with reason  
I cover all the angles  
I can fail before I ever try_

"You want to believe me?" Sirius repeated incredulously, standing up quickly. "Have I ever given you a reason to believe that I've cheated on you? I explained the thing with Lynn, and I told you that it meant nothing!" Gari looked like she was going to speak again, but Sirius kept going. "I'm being honest! As for the thing with Snape, come on, Gari…the boy's a complete prat and he has it coming."

"That's so unfair!" Gari stood too, her temper rising. "We're not twelve years old anymore, Sirius. You can't pick a fight with someone just because you're looking for a thrill." She looked at him angrily. "Forget it, we're over."

"Woah, wait…" Sirius grabbed her arm when she turned to leave. "What? Just like that, we're over? Are you kidding?"

"Sirius, I just told you a few minutes ago, this is not entirely about Snape or Lynn or any of that," Gari said, clearly frustrated beyond belief. "This is never going to work between us."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded, still not releasing his hold.

"For one thing, I jumped into this completely irrationally," Gari continued. "Sirius, we started this because of physical attraction. That's not what a relationship is supposed to be based on. You've spent the past seven years ignoring that little fact, and you still haven't grown up."

_Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make  
And I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away  
Won't you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)  
Won't you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)_

"It's different," Sirius said with a note of pleading. "I care about you, really I do."

"Could you love me?" Gari asked abruptly. "Could you?"

"Er…what?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Not now," Gari clarified impatiently. "I mean in a few years, if we kept at this."

"Of course I would," Sirius said firmly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Sirius, we both grew up in pureblood families," Gari told him. "We're practically the opposite sex versions of each other." Sirius smiled a little, but it faded when Gari sighed sadly. "The difference is that my family loved me unconditionally. I've told you about them, and I love them back. The difference between us is that I never once bullied people or harassed people just for fun." Gari sighed again, her eyes shining a little. "And even if you one day manage to grow out of that, it's made you a less compassionate and empathetic person. And it's made me think that maybe you won't be able to love someone."

"There are people I love," Sirius replied softly. "My mates are my brothers, and I love them like brothers. I'm not incapable of love, Gari."

"What James has for Lily," Gari said. "Could you have that for a woman?"

"Not now," Sirius admitted. "But when I'm older-"

_I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break  
Or I can break and take it with a smile_

"When you're older, maybe we can work this out," Gari finished for him. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius watched her go up the stairs to her dormitory, his breathing coming in ragged gasps, and he felt a sensation he hadn't felt before. It was a sharp pang in his stomach, and a pinch in his heart…it took a moment for him to realize that he was experiencing heartbreak.

Sirius sank back into the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and then pressing his forehead against his palms. After a moment, he simply groaned from the ache.

"I'm such an idiot," He whispered to no one.

Sirius had lived the first eighteen years of his life with ties to no one but his three best friends, and now he had paid the price for it. He thought back to what Gari had said, and the horrible thought occurred to him that maybe she was right. What if he was incapable of love? He'd gone from girl to girl, never having any attachment. Even with his fixation on Gari, he hadn't saved himself from her, nor at least only had one or two girlfriends during that time.

_And I am so resilient  
I recover quickly  
I'll convince you soon that I am fine_

The thought made him feel sick. The thought that he had wasted his teen years being petty and pathetic made him even more nauseous. He would be remembered by most as that cool kid who was kind of a jerk. He could picture it… "Oh, Sirius Black, remember him?" "He was that guy who picked his way through all the girls in school…" "Oh yeah…"

Groaning yet again, Sirius sank back into the cushions wishing sleep would just take him soon.

_Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make  
And I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away  
Won't you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)  
Won't you hold me now_

* * *

While all of this unfolded in the common room, Lily and James had remained completely oblivious. 

"So…how was your family and everyone?" James asked gently. "Are they okay?"

"Everyone's just trying to get by," Lily replied soberly. "You know…everyone's trying to cope with what happened. It's still a shock."

"And how are you?" James asked.

"Better," Lily responded honestly. "It actually helped to go home and see other people grieving. It just…it's a surreal feeling. It's like she can't really be gone." Lily paused. "I feel almost like I'm being horrible, I didn't cry the entire time I was home. Since I've been back I've joked with Gari…"

"Hey, don't feel bad about that," James cut in. "Trust me, I've lost people too. I mean, it was my grandparents, so they'd been here for a long time…but still, I'm sure that people who've died don't want us to grieve forever." James smiled a little and continued, "My dad is always saying that he wants me and my mom to have a party instead of a wake. He wants lots of celebration at his funeral." James paused sadly for a moment. "And he's an Auror…so it might be soon…"

Lily nodded. "Thanks, James. I know you understand."

They were silent for a few moments, and then looked up when they saw snow begin to fall softly. James laughed. "We should go in. It's cold out enough already."

James started to walk towards the school, but Lily caught his arm. "James, wait." He stopped and looked down at her. "The past week I've been thinking about you." James looked surprised. "I've been think about us, actually. I realized that I really did the right in trying us out." Lily reached out and gently touched his face. "Life is too quick to waste time hating each other and fighting." James unconsciously leaned into her touch. "I wanted you to know that I like being friends with you." Lily blinked once against the snow that continued to fall. "I like the idea of being more than friends with you."

James looked stunned, and Lily flushed. "Sorry, I'm being really forward. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright, trust me," James said quickly, and Lily laughed a little.

"Okay," Lily whispered, raising herself on her tiptoes and kissing him gently on the mouth.

It was far from being the most passionate kiss James had ever experienced. But out in the winter wind, the kiss was sweet, and it sent warmth spiraling through his body. The fact the Lily, Lily Evans, who had hated him for six long years, was kissing him made this the greatest kiss of his life. Lily pulled away gently and smiled at the look of shock on James's face. He knew in that instant that she smiled that he truly loved her. He knew that suddenly he could wait for her to love him back; his love was more than enough for both of them, and it kept him warm out in the snow. Love was suddenly a concept that was unbelievably clear to him, that love would make him love, hate, kill for, or die for this woman.

This epiphany gave him the greatest sensation in the world as Lily leaned against his chest, while snow fell softly around them.

* * *

_Finally! Those two really took their time, didn't they? Or at least it seems like that from my perspective (I've taken about eight months on this damn story, lol)._

_/ducks from flying tomatoes from G/S shippers/_


End file.
